Un contrat vous avez dit?
by Kithia
Summary: Un contrat vous avez dit? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Quand Dumbledore se rend compte que ses pions ne le sont pas tant que ça. HP/SS ; GW/?
1. Chapter 1 Contrat

_**Un contrat vous avez dit?**_

 _C'est ce qu'on va voir. Quand Dumbledore se rend compte que ses pions ne le sont pas tant que ça._

 _HP/SS ; GW/?_

 _oOo_

 _Il y a quelques temps, de nombreuses fics ont fleuri sur le thème des contrats, et ça m'a donné des idées. Dans toutes ces fics, Ginny est une peste, une garce, et souvent pire encore. Et si ce n'était pas le cas?_

 _Les autres bashing classiques restent valables ^^(Dumby et compagnie)_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _NB : Cette fic est déjà finie (8 chapitres) et n'aura donc pas d'incidence sur_ _Un endroit où puisse reposer mon cœur_ _. ^^_

oOo

Chapitre 1 : Contrat

La guerre contre Voldemort s'était terminée dans un coup d'éclat impressionnant au crépuscule de la sixième année de Harry et ses amis. Alors que celui qui se faisait appeler Tom Riddle dans ses jeunes années comptait prendre Poudlard d'assaut par surprise, il s'était royalement fait avoir par son espion. Severus Snape, maitre de potion émérite, terreur des cachots, et espion depuis la fin de la dernière guerre avait réussi à prévenir le directeur ainsi que ses collègues plusieurs heures avant l'attaque, leur donnant tout le temps nécessaire pour se préparer.

Les plus jeunes avaient été mis à l'abri, les aurores de confiance convoqués, alors que les autres étaient envoyés sur des missions bidon pour ne pas tout faire capoter. Les élèves au-delà de quinze ans avaient obtenu le droit de se battre pour leurs convictions, du moins ceux dont les convictions allaient du bon côté. Et étonnamment, il y avait eu plus de Serpentards que prévu, tous approuvés par Snape, qui les connaissait mieux que personne.

Ils avaient été mis à l'écart d'un point de vue stratégique, pour créer la plus grande surprise possible, et pour une surprise, ça l'avait été. A tel point que nombre de mangemorts adultes s'étaient stoppés de crainte de blesser leurs héritiers, et que ça avait donné les précieuses secondes nécessaires à Harry pour occire son ennemi déterminé par une prophétie dans une vague de magie pure.

Le chaos qui avait suivi la mort du mage noir en chef avait permis de nombreuses arrestations, dont les Lestrange, au plus grand bonheur de Neville et de beaucoup d'autres. La vague de procès qui avait suivi avait défrayé la chronique, et avait tenu la population en haleine pendant des jours et des jours.

Les problèmes étaient arrivés quand les autorités s'étaient mises à faire du zèle. Severus Snape était un espion reconnu, et seule l'intervention de Dumbledore avait réussi à le faire sortir de prison, malgré les témoignages de l'Ordre du Phénix en entier et des nombreux élèves de Poudlard qui l'avaient vu combattre à leurs côtés depuis le début.

Mais quand ce même Severus Snape blanchi, s'était mis à défendre les Malefoy, ses principaux pourvoyeurs d'informations, la réaction du publique avait été… circonspecte… Celui qui était passé en une journée de paria à héro était en passe de retourner au premier qualificatif en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch.

Bizarrement, quand il attestait des méfaits de ses ex-compatriotes, et participait à envoyer des mangemorts reconnus à Azkaban, il était applaudi, mais quand il voulait défendre un innocent, il était quasiment à mettre au bucher… même si traiter les Malefoy d'innocent était un peu trop. Ils étaient avant tout opportunistes, et avaient rapidement senti le vent tourné. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir leur pouvoir et leur rang.

Ce qui avait changé la donne, c'était la sortie d'Harry Potter du coma magique dans lequel l'avait entrainé son exploit. Sa venue au tribunal avait causé un grand silence, avant que des applaudissements ne retentissent pour saluer son retour parmi les vivants. Son teint était encore un peu pale, ses pas légèrement hésitants, et pourtant, une aura de puissance l'entourait et imposait le respect sans même qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte.

Son éloge à Severus Snape et son aide dans la prévention de l'attaque, mais aussi dans son rôle dans son entrainement, ce qui avait permis la victoire, avait immédiatement fait repasser ce dernier en mode héro. Que les sorciers étaient versatiles…

Par contre, quand il avait défendu les Malefoy, attestant avoir vu dans le bureau même de Snape des lettres cryptées à son intention, _oui il était fouineur et alors, tout le monde le savait_ , ce qui accréditait le transfert d'informations, le silence s'était à nouveau fait. Quand il avait affirmé avoir vu Narcissa lancer un bouclier dans son dos pour le protéger d'un sort vicieux de la part de Bellatrix elle-même, le silence s'était étendu. Quand il avait affirmé avoir clairement vu Draco éviter un sort de découpe sur Hermione Granger, née moldue, quelques mâchoires s'étaient décrochée dans un clang sonore. Quand il avait soutenu que Lucius l'avait laissé passer pour combattre son maitre sans lui causer le moindre souci, quelques uns s'étaient évanouis.

Mais finalement, la famille Malefoy s'en était sortie sans dommage autre qu'une interdiction de quitter le pays pendant cinq ans. Peine symbolique puisque toutes leurs affaires se déroulaient en Angleterre. Une généreuse donation aux organismes de reconstruction et à Sainte Mangouste avait clos l'affaire. Ils s'occupaient maintenant de redorer le blason de leur famille.

Finalement, les procès s'étaient terminés sans autres anicroches, surtout sachant que le survivant n'hésiterait pas à intervenir si les juges faisaient preuve de mauvaise foi. L'été s'était écoulé ainsi, entre les derniers procès, les dizaines d'articles et interviews qui avaient suivies, et surtout la reconstruction et les deuils.

Le temps passa rapidement, et finalement, le jour de la rentrée arriva.

C'était la dernière année d'Harry, et celle-ci promettait d'être exceptionnelle. Plus de Voldemort, plus de mangemorts, plus de guerre, que demander de mieux.

Mais il avait fallu que cette tuile lui tombe dessus…

Quelques jours avant ses dix-sept ans, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, en tant que tuteur magique. Lui qui pensait recevoir ses résultats d'examens, et sa liste de fournitures, voir une petite discussion en tête à tête avec celui qui avait été son mentor, il en avait été pour ses frais.

Un contrat de mariage! Par le string de Salazar! Un P***** de &#ç£¤'ç&ç^¤ç-&%$ de contrat de mariage !

Même Sirius qui l'avait initié en douces aux subtilités de sang-purs pendant le peu de temps où il l'avait connu ne lui avait pas fait un truc pareil. Il les avait mentionnés, en lui assurant qu'il préférait le voir choisir sa moitié en toute conscience plutôt que de lui imposer quelqu'un. Et ce &$¤£# de Dumbledore lui en collait un sur le dos, comme ça, sans prévenir.

Il secoua la tête en se retenant de se taper la tête contre la vitre pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Alors qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air un peu soucieux, Ron semblait aux anges. Ils allaient devenir frères pour de vrai, c'était ti pas merveilleux. Il avait envie de lui hurler NON! mais se contentait finalement de l'ignorer. Apparemment, le rouquin ne voyait pas le problème, ou ne voulait pas le voir. Aucune importance, c'est dans ces situations qu'on repérait les vrais amis des profiteurs, et le roux se situait immanquablement dans la deuxième catégorie.

Pour Hermione, apparemment, ça ne l'était pas. Ses origines moldues la hérissait naturellement contre ce type de manipulation archaïque. Mais elle n'était pas d'une grande aide pour le moment, même si elle lui avait promis de retourner la bibliothèque de Poudlard en quête d'une solution.

Il se souvenait encore du souvenir de Dumbledore et son énorme sourire de papi gâteau. Il avait eu envie de lui faire avaler sa boite entière de bonbons au citron et qu'il s'étouffe avec.

Quant aux Weasley, n'en parlons pas. Lui qui pensait que Ginny avait passé sa période groupie, il ne pouvait pas s'être plus trompé. Il avait eu l'impression de retrouver la jeune fille qui lui collait aux basques quand elle était plus petite, et non la combattante qui s'était battue de manière acharnée à coups de chauve-furie pendant la bataille l'année dernière.

Si Arthur semblait un peu gêné de la manière de faire les choses, son accolade avait semblée relativement sincère. Il était sans doute juste trop naïf. Franchement, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre ça, et la manipulation évidente de Molly pour le faire entrer dans la famille. Franchement, cette bonne femme était vraiment une Griffondor?! Quoi que niveau manipulation ok, niveau subtilité… elle avait des progrès à faire.

Heureusement qu'il avait pu obtenir une copie du contrat, qu'il allait pouvoir soigneusement étudier avant d'en fournir une version définitive. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour ça, et réfléchissait déjà aux Serpentards à qui il allait pouvoir demander ce service. Les Malefoy lui en devaient une pour sa défense durant leur procès. Ils seraient sans doute ravis de payer leur dette de cette manière, surtout qu'ils devaient déjà connaitre la partie Black grâce à Narcissa. Pour la partie Potter, il faudrait qu'il se renseigne à Gringott, et regarde d'anciens contrats pour se faire une idée.

Beaucoup de boulot en perspective, mais il avait bien l'intention de ne pas leur faciliter la tâche.

"Harry? Je peux te parler?" Résonna une voix, de la porte du compartiment qui s'était ouverte sans bruit.

Le brun eut envie de simplement lui répondre "non" sèchement, mais poussa à la place un petit soupir avant de se lever. Il poussa un deuxième soupir, un peu plus audible alors que Ron lui lançait une œillade qu'il devait penser suggestive en le voyant rejoindre sa soeur. Mais comment il avait pu le supporter pendant six ans… C'est comme si son monde venait de faire un tournant à cent-quatre vingt degré, et ne tournait plus rond, ou alors au contraire, il commençait juste à le faire…

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Ginevra?" Lui demanda Harry une fois la porte du wagon refermée, et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il avait pris cette résolution afin de mettre le plus de distance entre eux, et ainsi bien lui faire sentir qu'elle venait de se retrouver de la place de potentielle amie, à celle d'une inconnue qui mérite juste la plus élémentaire politesse. Elle avait voulu ces fiançailles, soit, mais il ne lui faciliterait pas les choses.

La rouquine grimaça à l'entente de son nom complet, mais garda la tête haute.

"Ecoute…" Elle semblait chercher ses mots, et ressemblait à nouveau à la Ginny qu'il avait mieux connu l'année dernière, et plus à la cruche du bureau de Dumbledore. Est-ce qu'elle était bipolaire? Ou un truc du genre?

"Je t'écoute." L'encouragea-t-il, mais en gardant une certaine froideur.

"Je ne veux pas non plus de ces fiançailles." Lâcha-t-elle, faisant se décrocher légèrement la mâchoire du brun à cette annonce qui n'avait aucun sens.

"On aurait plutôt dit le contraire cet été." Se contenta-t-il de faire remarquer en s'adossant légèrement au mur, faussement détendu.

"Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es plus mon genre, depuis un certain temps." Expliqua-t-elle, rougissant légèrement au souvenir de son comportement de groupie quelques années plus tôt. "Mais c'est la meilleure solution pour le moment."

"La meilleure solution?" Il haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus perdu.

"Ma mère me prépare depuis toute petite à devenir ta femme, j'ai été bercée par ton histoire. C'est dans la logique des choses. Aucune chance qu'elle accepte mon véritable choix sans m'interner. " Continua-t-elle.

"Ton véritable choix? Donc tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue? Mais pourquoi? A part si c'est Malefoy, tes parents devraient t'écouter, ils veulent ton bonheur non? C'est pas Malfoy rassure moi?"

"Il veulent ce qu'ils sont persuadés d'être mon bonheur, ce dont Dumbledore les a persuadé être mon bonheur. Et non ce n'est pas Malefoy, mais dans un sens, je pense que c'est pire."

"Pire?" Mais de quoi elle parlait?

Une vision fugitive de Crabe et Goyle lui traversa l'esprit mais il secoua la tête brutalement. Aucune chance, non, aucune.

En tout cas, elle semblait avoir elle aussi une dent contre le vieux manitou, mais pourquoi rentrer dans leur jeu alors? Pourquoi ne pas se battre? C'était plutôt dans son caractère d'habitude, c'est pour ça qu'elle maitrisait aussi bien le chauve-furie.

"Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu rentres dans mon jeux. Si on se débrouille bien, chacun se retrouvera avec sa moitié d'ici un an ou deux maximum. Il faut juste que tu étudies avec attention les anciens contrats Prewett en plus des Black et des Potter."

"Les contrats Prewett?" Il avait l'impression de se transformer lentement mais surement en perroquet.

Bien sur, dans une union, le mari pouvait également s'inspirer des règles des contrats du côté de sa femme, même si ça se faisait peu, sauf dans certaines familles où les femmes commandaient. Sinon, c'est plutôt le machisme qui prédominait.

"Si tu me disais où tu veux en venir, ce serait plus simple non?" Grinça-t-il, n'appréciant pas le fait de ne rien comprendre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, avant de se rapprocher, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

"La famille Prewett est originaire du pays de Vannes, et les anciennes lois sur le mariage n'ont jamais été abolies. Elles ont même servies il y a plusieurs générations durant une alliance avec la famille Rosier. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus." Acheva-t-elle dans une grimace.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Son inconfort ressemblait fort à celui qu'elle pourrait éprouver en révélant des secrets familiaux. Comme ils étaient très anciens, et apparemment désuets, elle avait pu lui donner des indices, mais rien de plus en n'étant pas chef de famille ou héritière. Intéressant. Ca voulait dire qu'il y avait un véritable intérêt à se renseigner. Les gobelins devaient bien avoir des anciens livres de lois à ce sujet.

Il hocha la tête.

"Qu'est ce que tu as à y gagner?"

"Exactement la même chose que toi. Ne crois pas qu'Hermione soit la seule à savoir que tu es gay." Lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire supérieur très serpentard.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mais comprit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en dire davantage pour le moment. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle n'était peut-être pas _si_ une ennemie que ça. A savoir maintenant si son objectif était bien compatible avec le sien. Si elle avait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre en vue qui n'avait aucune chance d'être accepté par sa famille, ça pouvait bien être le cas. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance que la bande de rouquin accepte celui que _lui_ avait choisi.

Il retourna pensif dans son compartiment, répondant d'un léger hochement de tête au regard interrogateur d'Hermione, il lui raconterait plus tard. Il ignora le regard grivois de son ex-ami roux. Est-ce que c'était bien le même qui veillait sur la 'pureté' de sa sœur comme un chien de garde l'an passé? Il avait sacrément retourné sa veste.

oOo

"Il faut que tu contactes Lucius." Entama-t-il directement en rentrant dans les appartements de son amant.

Il lança sa cape sur un canapé sombre aux bordures argentées, avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire des lieux qui se contenta de le regarder un sourcil levé.

"Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir…" Déclara Severus Snape d'une voix soigneusement neutre.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Un problème?"

"A part celui que tu es désormais fiancé?" Le sourcil se haussa un cran plus haut.

"J'ignore ce que Dumbledore t'as raconté, mais tu peux faire une croix dessus. Ni sa version me concernant, ni sa version concernant Ginny d'ailleurs ne doit avoir un semblant de vérité."

"Donc tu ne te marries pas à la fin de l'année une fois tes examens passés? Dans le parc du château que tu considères comme une maison? Avec Dumbledore pour officier?"

"Euh… si? Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un semblant de choix." Se défendit-il. "C'est à ce sujet que j'ai besoin de Lucius, lui mieux que personne doit connaitre les règles régissant les contrats Black. Dumbledore m'impose un mariage, mais je vais en construire les conditions."

"Mmm le réveil du Serpentard?" Severus se rapprocha du brun. "Les clauses des fiançailles ont-elles déjà été signées?" Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant quelques centimètres avant de le toucher.

"Juste le contrat de base, la promesse." Souffla Harry en mordillant sa lèvre. "La signature définitive a lieu ce week-end, au ministère."

On était mercredi soir. Le maitre des potions fronça les sourcils, ça ne leur laissait que très peu de temps. Mais pour ce soir, et les deux prochains, ils étaient encore libres. Les clauses de fidélités ne se mettraient en place qu'avec la signature. Après, ils ne pourraient même plus s'approcher en dehors des devoirs d'un professeur et de son élève.

Et pendant les deux prochains jours, le potioniste s'assurerait que son ami potasserait les contrats du côté Black de la famille. Lui-même aiderait le brun pendant qu'il devrait aller en cours. Nul doute que Dumbledore avait compté sur la rentrée et la signature très proche de cette dernière pour limiter ses actions.

Heureusement que Harry en connaissait plus sur le monde magique qu'il ne le laissait entendre, grâce au cabot. Il avait pu se rendre discrètement à Gringott, il ne lui restait plus qu'à étudier ses trouvailles, et en tirer quelque chose.

Le reste de la soirée résonna pour un temps de soupir pressés, désireux de profiter de chaque seconde qu'il leur restait.

oOo

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent dans un brouillard de recherches intensives. Presque chaque minute du jour et de la nuit y était consacrée. Pour une fois, Harry était particulièrement heureux d'avoir un cours d'histoire dès le début de la rentrée, ça lui avait permis pendant deux heures de potasser les anciens contrats Prewett que le gobelin Gripsec lui avait envoyé en urgence très tôt ce matin.

Mais pour le moment, il n'avait trouvé que des choses basiques. Soudain, le nom Rosier flasha devant ses yeux, et il lut encore plus attentivement.

…

…

Non…

Sérieux…

C'était ça que Ginny voulait qu'il trouve?

 _oOo_

 _Hihi, je vous laisse là-dessus ^^ Qui devinera avec qui Ginny est en couple, et cette fameuse clause ? Pour la première, pas en encore d'indice, par contre, pour la clause, il y en a eu un ^^ il faut avoir saisi la référence ^^_

 _A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2 S'organiser

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Certains ont bien trouvé l'indice, et même le couple mystère ^^ Pour les autres, vous pouvez à nouveau tenter votre chance, ou faire preuve de patience ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 2 : S'organiser

"Ginny? Je peux te parler?" Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était avec un groupe d'amies qui gloussèrent à sa vue.

Les rumeurs des fiançailles s'étaient répandues en même pas une journée. D'un autre côté, le fait que Skeeter en ait fait des articles qui était parus la veille avait surement beaucoup aidé…

Elle le regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête avec un petit sourire ravi. Pour un peu elle l'aurait suivi en sautillant. Mais à peine passé le coin du mur et seuls de l'autre côté, sa posture se redressa, et elle perdit son sourire niais.

"Le Choixpeau n'aurait pas hésité avec Serpentard par hasard?" Lui demanda Harry de but en blanc, la faisant légèrement écarquiller les yeux.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à cette question là.

"Tu sais que tu aurais posé cette question en face de Ron, il t'aurait frappé?"

"Certes, mais bizarrement, l'avis de Ron n'a plus aucune importance pour moi, et son étroitesse d'esprit m'est devenue insupportable. Et tu n'as pas répondu."

La rouquine rougit légèrement.

"Je pense que j'ai ma réponse." Déclara tout haut Harry avec un petit sourire ironique. "Si ça peut te rassurer, on est deux." Ginny sursauta à cet aveu, avant de sourire un peu plus sincèrement.

"Intéressant." Murmura-t-elle.

"Sinon, j'ai attentivement lu les contrats Prewett." Reprit le brun. "Si j'ai bien compris où tu voulais en venir, on a intérêt à bien manœuvrer."

"Je suis sure qu' _ils_ seront tout à fait d'accord pour nous aider." Affirma la rouquine, même si sa posture était légèrement tendue.

"Lucius Malefoy m'a envoyé un résumé de ses recherches de la nuit, il n'y a effectivement aucun moyen de casser le contrat, on ne peut que l'appliquer en en choisissant les conditions."

"Et il t'as confirmé que tu pouvais utiliser des règles des contrats du côté de la mariée?"

"Oui, même si je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de _cette_ lois. Je dois aller le voir ce soir pour rédiger une partie des clauses qui figureront à la suite du contrat de base qu'à rédigé Dumbledore. On ne peut pas en changer les termes qui sont très généraux, mais on peut changer ou rajouter des clauses qui nous arrangeront."

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de rajouter.

"Tu as potion cette aprem non?"

"Oui." Affirma-t-elle sans avoir exactement où il voulait en venir.

"Arrange-toi pour récolter une retenue le soir même. Comme tu n'es pas encore majeure, ce sera ton moyen de pouvoir être dehors après le couvre feu."

"Tu as aussi Snape de ton côté?" Demanda-t-elle surprise.

"Tu n'en sais donc pas autant que tu le prétends." Remarqua Harry avec un sourire légèrement arrogant.

Ginny cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de manquer s'étouffer.

"C'est _lui_?!"

"Qui croyais-tu que c'était?"

"J'étais sure que tu sortais avec un Serpentard de ce que j'avais entendu entre toi et Mione, mais je ne m'étais pas doutée que c'était _ce_ Serpentard… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait prêt à…" Elle semblait commencer douter légèrement.

"Oui. On avait prévu de se fiancer après mes études, pour éviter les ennuis à Poudlard. Il aurait quitté le château en dévoilant son héritage Prince et se serait consacré à la recherche indépendante et la gestion de son patrimoine, même s'il a déjà commencé dans l'ombre."

"Prince?! Snape est un Prince? Ca ça va nous aider." Réfléchit-elle tout haut. "Il faut que je lui en parle avant, mais dès que c'est fait, je reviens te voir."

"Tu sais avec qui je veux être… tu ne peux pas me dire pour toi?"

La rouquine se tortilla un peu les mains, avant de finalement secouer la tête. "Je dois déjà me faire pardonner, elle a appris pour les fiançailles de manière un peu brutale…"

" _Elle_?" Harry beugua. "Ahh je vois pourquoi je ne suis plus ton genre." Rigola-t-il, faisant rougir sa vis-à-vis.

"Oh tu peux parler." Bougonna-t-elle. "En attendant, comment il l'a pris toi?"

Le regard du brun s'assombrit.

"A ton avis? Mais un conseil, les clauses de fidélité ne seront entérinées que ce week-end. En attendant, tu peux en profiter. De toute manière, si les clauses de pureté ne sont pas applicables pour un des futurs époux, elle ne l'est pour aucun des deux. Alors profites." Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire qui la fit rougir à nouveau, mais fit également briller ses yeux.

Elle hocha la tête avec un signe de remerciement.

"Et n'oublies pas en potion. " Lui rappela-t-il avant de filer à son prochain cours.

oOo

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore savourait un bonbon au citron, le faisant aller et venir entre ses lèvres devant le regard consterné de son phénix. Il avait vraiment bien fait de faire ce contrat de mariage. Déjà son petit survivant se faisait embobiné par sa fiancée, qui elle-même était soigneusement sous la coupe de sa mère. Après tout, il avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit conditionnée depuis toute petite pour se marier avec son prince charmant.

Grâce à sa petite combine, il allait pouvoir mettre la main sur la fortune des Potter et des Black, mais aussi sur leurs voix aux Magenmagot. Avec son petit couple, il allait avoir les pleins pouvoirs en toute discrétion.

Il était vraiment content que Ron soit aussi vénal et naïf que sa mère, un peu d'argent de poche en plus, et il lui rapportait tout ce qu'il voulait. Avoir la certitude de sa bouche que Harry ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de Ginny, et lui demandait régulièrement de le rejoindre… Ah que c'était bon de voir ses plans fonctionner comme il le fallait.

Peut-être même qu'il pourrait avancer le mariage? Ca ferait râler Molly devant la charge d'organisation supplémentaire, mais il était sur que la rousse pourrait gérer.

Il plongea à nouveau sa main dans sa réserve de bonbons, profondément satisfait, alors que Fumseck secouait doucement la tête en constatant que son maitre devait devenir sénile.

oOo

"Miss Weasley. Je vous serais gré de cesser vos tentatives pour faire exploser cette salle." Retentit la voix narquoise du maitre des potions, faisant frissonner les sixièmes années de Griffondor en face de lui.

La rouquine baissa les yeux involontairement devant la réprimande. Elle avait encore du mal à imaginer que Harry sortait et comptait se fiancer à la terreur des cachots avant ce fichu contrat. Même si elle aussi s'était éprise d'une vipère, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour autant l'attrait pour ce serpent particulier.

Elle s'était plutôt imaginé quelqu'un comme Theodore Nott, mignon, et surtout discret. Il semblait évoluer en marge des Serpentard, insensibles à leurs jeux de pouvoir, tout autant qu'à leurs attaques contre les autres maisons, du moins en apparence. Elle avait aussi imaginé quelqu'un dans son année, mais certainement pas leur maitre à tous…

Ca avait été un jeu l'année dernière avec son amie d'essayer de deviner avec qui était le survivant. Elle était sure que c'était un vert et argent après avoir entendu des conversations et des allusions de la part d'Hermione, mais _qui_ était resté un mystère jusque là. Sa vipère n'en reviendrait pas elle en était sure.

"Vous me rejoindrez à huit heures tapantes pour apprendre que les écailles de Strangulots, si elles sont seulement écrasées et non pilées, auraient fait exploser votre filtre ainsi que les bureaux de vos voisins." Déclara-t-il de sa voix soyeuse, envoyant à nouveau des frissons chez ses élèves.

"Oui monsieur." Répondit-elle calmement afin de ne pas envenimer les choses.

"Et 5 points en moins pour Griffondor." Rajouta le potioniste avec un petit sourire qu'elle estima être sadique.

Mais qu'est ce que pouvait bien lui trouver Harry par Merlin?!

oOo

Le repas du soir avait débuté depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, quand Ron releva soudainement la tête, et articula entre deux bouchées (plus où moins).

"Au fait, il est où Harry?"

"C'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de son absence?..." Soupira Hermione en regardant le rouquin de travers.

Le brun avait disparu dès la fin des cours, et n'avait pas montré le bout de sa baguette depuis.

"Tiens au fait. Ginny n'est pas là non plus." Fit-elle alors remarquer, éclipsant le fait qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux que Ron en se justifiant par le fait que la rouquine n'était pas dans son année.

Le regard de Ron se fit un instant surpris, avant qu'un grand sourire ne mange la moitié de son visage.

"Il sont surement ensemble!" Clama-t-il d'un air réjouit, à nouveau ravi que sa sœur et son futur frère s'entendent aussi bien.

Qu'il est beau l'aveuglement. Quoique, en ce moment, ils s'entendaient en fait plutôt bien, même si pas comme l'aurait aimé le roux.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, préférant s'abstenir de corriger celui qui aurait bien aimé être son petit ami, ou qui croyait déjà l'être. Plus le temps passait, et moins elle était sure de lui accorder ce privilège un jour. Ou plutôt, plus elle était sure de ne _pas_ le faire.

Dans une agréable pièce des cachots, deux éternuements retentirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

"Si vous me refilez votre rhume miss Weasley, ce n'est pas une pseudo retenue que vous aurez, mais tous vos week-end jusqu'à la fin de l'année." Maugréa Severus Snape, tout en tendant un mouchoir en soie au brun qui feuilletait des papiers entre ses jambes.

"Mais… je ne suis pas le seule à avoir éternué!" Se défendit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Harry qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de glousser à la remarque.

Elle s'apprêtait à en rajouter quand un regard sombre l'en empêcha. Elle retint soigneusement sa remarque en reniflant discrètement. Mieux valait ne pas se mettre le maitre des potions à dos, alors qu'il leur était d'une aide précieuse, lui et son ami Lucius Malefoy. Grâce à eux, ils avaient déjà bien avancé sur les clauses à rajouter au contrat et qui leurs permettrait à terme de réaliser leur souhait.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait pu se faire pardonner de son amante, et lui avait expliqué son plan. Si cette dernière ne voulait pas en entendre parler, tout serait fichu, enfin, son futur à elle serait fichu, car nul doute que maintenant que Harry savait quoi faire, il s'arrangerait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec ou sans elle. Il essaierait de faire avec, mais s'en passerait s'il ne pouvait pas.

Heureusement, son amie l'avait pardonnée, elle avait du donner de sa personne pour ça mais ne regrettait aucunement leur petit interlude dans un placard. Ensuite, elles avaient longuement discuté, et étaient tombées d'accord. Après tout, elle était une serpentarde, trouver le moyen d'arriver toujours à ses fins était dans sa nature, quelques soient les détours.

Ginny avait reçu son autorisation de divulguer son nom, et la mâchoire légèrement décrochée de Snape à cette révélation avait valu son pensant d'or. Apparemment, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle s'était permis un petit sourire supérieur le temps qu'il se reprenne.

"Au moins, si on dois organiser mon mariage, l'union de sa personne avec un Prince ne choquera personne." Maugréa-t-il, pas franchement ravi de l'alternative, mais reconnaissant sa partie tout à fait serpentarde. "Par contre, il faudra attendre la fin de l'année."

"Mmm, ça ferait désordre avec une élève hein?" Osa Ginny, profitant du fait qu'elle pouvait taquiner la terreur des cachots un petit peu.

"Tout le monde n'est pas le survivant pour se permettre n'importe quoi, comme se fiancer avec une jeune fille encore mineure et scolarisée."

Il assortit ses paroles d'une légère caresse sur le flanc de son compagnon pour le rassurer. Il ne lui en voulait aucunement de ce fait qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

"Mais elle sera majeure. Ca ne s'est jamais vu?" Demanda le brun.

"Comme l'a fait remarquer judicieusement miss Weasley, un professeur avec une élève, ça fait désordre. Les seules exceptions qui ont eu lieu étaient des contrats signés avant l'entrée du professeur en question dans ses fonctions. Et il y avait une clause spéciale pour éviter tout favoritisme des deux côtés, ainsi que dans la majorité des cas, le maintien du secret sur leurs positions."

"Dans ce cas, le contrat pourrait très bien être signé en secret, et le mariage célébré du coup une fois ses aspic obtenus." Fit remarquer Ginny.

"Ca pourrait se faire. Il faudrait que je prenne contact avec ses parents pour pouvoir organiser cela. Je ne doute pas que le pédigrée des Prince leurs feront dire oui à toute proposition, mais il faudra que tout se fasse au secret. Ca ne devrait pas leur poser de soucis pour maintenir la réputation de leur fille."

"Elle leur assurera qu'elle est pleinement d'accord s'ils le lui demande, mais je doute qu'ils le fasse." Grogna légèrement la rouquine.

Ses parents ne seraient pas les seuls à faire une syncope à son couple, ceux de son amante aussi sans aucun doute. Elle retint un sourire en remarquant que la famille d'Harry aurait également pété un câble s'il leur avait annoncé le sien. Mais comme ils n'en avaient rien à faire de leur neveu, ça réglait le problème. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait une seule chose qui leur avait plu, à part leur annoncer qu'ils n'auraient plus de nouvelles de lui après ses dix-sept ans.

Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à leurs affaires en cours.

"On est d'accord pour la sommes de départ et la pension mensuelle." Lui demanda Harry, même si de la manière dont ils en avaient discuté, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était une mesure essentielle, qui la protégerait aussi bien elle-même que les fonds du brun. Nul doute que sa famille, une partie au moins, bondirait sur l'occasion de s'enrichir en lui demandant des faveurs = piocher dans la fortune de son futur mari. Si elle ne le pouvait pas, elle n'aurait pas à leur mentir.

Les futurs mariés rougirent tous les deux lorsque les clauses nuptiales furent évoquées.

"Hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit tous les deux!" S'exclama Harry. "Sans vouloir te vexer, tu manques de certains attributs pour me faire entrer dans de bonnes dispositions…" Lâcha-t-il, faisant ricaner Severus et pincer les lèvres à Ginny à qui la phrase était adressée.

"Sans vouloir te vexer, tu en as un peu trop pour pouvoir me faire entrer dans de bonnes dispositions." Le copia-t-elle en croisant les bras.

"Sans vouloir vous vexer, le contrat se contre-fichera de vos dispositions." Les coupa Snape. "Le but même d'un contrat est d'apporter un héritier à la famille dominante."

"De quel côté tu es?!" Bougonna Harry, vexé que son amant ne semble pas se battre contre cette partie en particulier.

"Du côté qui nous permets d'avancer. Lucius est formel, un héritier ne peut pas être exclu du contrat. Il peut être conçu de manière non conventionnelle, mais à ce moment, les clauses doivent le préciser."

"Comment ça non conventionnelles?" Demanda Ginny, qui n'était pas au courant de ce détail.

"Des potions peuvent permettre d'enfanter, pas seulement entre deux membres du même sexe, mais aussi pour les couples hétéros. Les mariages stériles pour une raison ou une autre étaient monnaie courante à une époque. Certains contrats permettent l'utilisation d'une mère porteuse, d'autres, celles de potions, qu'elles soient de fertilité, ou directement de conception."

La rousse et le brun plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une limite de temps pour la question de l'héritier? Ou est-ce qu'on peut se permettre de ne pas s'en préoccuper vu ce qu'on prévoie pour la suite?" Demanda Harry.

Aucun des deux ne souhaitait devenir parents tout de suite, et surtout pas ensembles. Ils avaient chacun des projets, et ils pensaient qu'un enfant à eux pourrait rendre les choses bien plus compliquées pour la suite.

"D'après Lucius, ce sera difficile de s'en passer." Admit Severus d'un air sombre.

Lui non plus n'était pas ravi. Mais le blond avait peut-être une solution à leur problème. Restait à pouvoir le formuler sur le contrat de telle sorte que personne ne puisse deviner leurs intentions finales. Il y travaillait encore.

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête à ses paroles, espérant que la solution du blond marcherait, quelle qu'elle soit. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau gênés. Pendant un instant, ça avait ressemblé à un jeu, un immense pied de né à leurs familles qui comptaient les manipuler à leur guise. Mais ce n'était pas un jeu, et leurs vies n'étaient pas les seules en jeu. La vie de leur amant et amante allait également être chamboulée, et si enfant il y avait, ce serait un innocent de plus au milieu de ce bazar.

Ils se remirent au travail.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3 Fiançailles et mariage

_Salut à tous, merci encore pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée du retard, et de ne pas avoir répondu cette fois, mais je les ai bien appréciées à leur juste valeur. Un certain nombre a trouvé la bonne personne, ou y a au moins pensé avec parfois d'autres hypothèses. Pour les autres, il va falloir attendre pour avoir la réponse ^^Et pour la fameuse clause, c'est plus compliqué ^^_

 _En tout cas, voilà la suite, qui est bien longue. Un passage ne vous plaira peut-être pas, mais allez jusqu'au bout ^^ et rappelez-vous, je ne suis pas totalement sadique ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 3 : Fiançailles et mariage

"Et bien… si cette union n'était pas au finale une vaste mascarade, je crois que je l'aurais mal pris…" Souffla Ginny à la fin de la rédaction après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à toutes les clauses et modifications.

Non content d'avoir drastiquement limité ses finances, même si ça restait totalement acceptable et bien plus pour une étudiante encore à Poudlard, Harry avait réussi à la priver du titre de Lady Potter. Nul doute que ce simple fait mettrait sa mère en rage, elle qui lui avait fait miroiter ce titre en particulier depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

En effet, dans certaines vieilles clauses des contrats Potter, si le mariage avait lieu avant la majorité de la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait hériter immédiatement du titre de Lady, car considérée comme encore mineure, et donc mise sous tutelle de son mari. La transmission du titre se faisait ensuite au bon vouloir dudit mari.

Dans la plupart des mariages d'amour fait le plus rapidement possible, le titre était laissé à la majorité effective de l'épouse, mais dans les faits, c'est le mari qui donnait l'autorisation. S'il ne la donnait pas, pour une raison ou une autre, l'épouse restait Madame Potter, et non Lady, sans que quiconque extérieur au couple ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

C'était un message qui serait parfaitement compris de toutes les familles de sang pur une fois la majorité de Ginny atteinte. Ce mariage n'avait pas été voulu par l'héritier Potter.

C'était presque mesquin, mais tout à fait justifié.

Quand au titre de Lady Black, une descendante Prewett ne pouvait pas y prétendre pour des raisons de vieilles querelles familiales. Elle pouvait quand même donner un héritier, mais n'aurait aucun autre privilège de cette noble maison.

"Dumbledore, et désolé mais ta mère aussi, vont s'en mordre les doigts."

"Si j'avais vraiment été la cruche que j'ai simulé dans le bureau de Dumby et que j'avais vraiment été amoureuse de toi, tu aurais fait le même contrat?" Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

"Sincèrement? Si tu avais continué sur cette ligne de conduite et que tu t'étais montrée bornée, je crois que ça aurait encore pire." Admit Harry sans une once de culpabilité.

"Tu es encore plus ascendant serpentard que moi…" Souffla la rouquine.

"J'en ai juste particulièrement marre d'être manipulé, et maintenant que face de serpent n'est plus là, je compte bien vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route, et refuseront d'entendre raison, ils le regretteront."

"Je peux comprendre ça. Simplement contente d'être de ton côté. J'en plains presque les autres…" Haussa-t-elle les épaules, pas plus chagrinée que ça.

Heureusement qu'elle lui avait parlé, et n'avait pas continué à jouer son rôle en espérant lui expliquer après le mariage en question. Il l'aurait surement bien plus mal pris.

oOo

Le dimanche et la signature au ministère arrivèrent bien trop vite à leur gout. Chacun avait passé la nuit dans les bras de son amant/amante, pour la dernière fois avant des mois. En tout cas ils l'espéraient, car si leur plan ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu, ils seraient coincés ensembles jusqu'à la fin de leur vie…

Ginny n'irait pas jusqu'à provoquer une répudiation pour redevenir libre, elle n'aurait plus d'avenir dans un tel cas, à moins de partir très loin à l'étranger. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire subir ça à son amante. Ils allaient tout faire pour que les choses se passent comme prévu.

Durant tout le trajet et la brève cérémonie de signature, Ginny resta pendue au bras de son futur mari.

"Tu es sure que tu n'en fait pas un peu trop?" Lui souffla ce dernier à l'oreille.

"Ils me prennent pour une cruche, je me conduis comme telle." Lui répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. "Ils ne doivent se douter de rien."

Harry soupira avant de coller un sourire factice sur ses lèvres. Elle avait raison. S'il montrait ouvertement être contre ce mariage, Dumbledore pourrait devenir méfiant, et peut-être leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le vieux bouc ne devait rien voir venir.

Il avança donc calmement jusqu'au bureau du ministre, qui présidait à cette signature.

"Félicitation mon petit, c'est un magnifique message d'espoir que ce mariage représente." Le félicita ce dernier.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, ne se sentant pas capable de répondre calmement et poliment à une telle bêtise.

"Merci monsieur le ministre. Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir officialiser les choses avec celui que j'ai toujours aimé." Babilla Ginny, entrainant un sourire conciliant sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Elle était plutôt très bonne comédienne, même s'il l'avait remarqué depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle simulait très bien la petite gourde amoureuse et naïve. Harry se demanda comment elle avait pu se retrouver à Griffondor. Avait-elle du supplier le choixpeau comme lui? Il y pensait de plus en plus, il n'avait pas pu seulement hésiter avec un caractère pareil. D'un autre côté, lui aussi cachait bien son jeu, même si être aussi faux-cul en publique l'agaçait profondément.

Il avait plutôt caché son jeu en devenant Lord Potter dans le dos de tout le monde. Il n'avait même pas repris le ministre alors que traiter un Lord de 'mon petit' pouvait clairement être vu comme une insulte. Il aurait pu demander réparation et excuses publiques. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue.

En tout cas, ils avaient tous les deux bien joué leur rôle, car Dumbledore n'avait même pas demandé à relire le contrat ou les clauses le finissant. Pourtant, il savait que le brun comptait les lire et plus ou moins les modifier. Il était tellement aveugle quant à celui qu'il croyait être son pion… Tant mieux pour eux.

Le vieux sénile devait être tellement content d'avoir pu avancer la date du mariage. En effet, l'événement qu'il comptait au début faire se dérouler l'été prochain avait pu être avancé aux vacances de Noël, peu après le premier de l'an. Ce serait une merveilleuse façon de commencer l'année comme il l'avait dit.

Harry et Ginny avaient acquiescé. Après tout, plus vite ils étaient mariés, plus vite ils pouvaient s'organiser pour ne plus l'être.

Comme la signature avait eu lieu un dimanche, ils rentrèrent ensuite au Terrier pour fêter l'événement, même si ce n'était qu'une signature au bas d'un parchemin. Ils étaient désormais fiancés officiellement, et se devaient fidélité.

Heureusement, ils avaient tous les deux cours le lundi matin, et purent prétexter le fait de devoir se lever tôt pour s'éclipser et retourner à Poudlard.

Harry soupira profondément.

"Désolé, mais je n'en pouvais plus de voir ce sourire sur le visage de ta mère…"

"T'inquiète pas… La seule chose qui me console c'est l'idée de voir son sourire disparaitre quand elle apprendra notre plan." Bougonna Ginny.

"Elle n'aurait vraiment pas pu être convaincue? J'ai toujours cru que tu t'entendais bien avec ta mère, que vous étiez tous proches dans ta famille. C'est l'image qu'elle donnait en tout cas quand j'y venais l'été."

"C'était une belle image, mais particulièrement faussée… Maman est totalement sous le joug de Dumbledore, et papa est trop naïf pour voir quoi que ce soit. Elle ne veut que ce qu'elle pense être notre bonheur, mais si ça s'éloigne de sa conception, elle le prend mal. Il n'y a qu'à voir Bill et Fleur..."

Harry grimaça. C'est vrai que Molly s'était montré plutôt froide avec la demi-vélane, et n'hésitait pas à médire dans son dos. Il pensait que ça allait passer quand elle verrait que son fils était particulièrement heureux, mais apparemment non…

En plus, son propre mariage avec Ginny serait une excuse parfaite pour repousser celui de son ainé, à moins qu'il ne décide de se passer de l'aide de sa mère pour le faire en France, dans sa belle-famille. C'était peut-être ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Peut-être qu'il le lui conseillerait d'ailleurs.

C'est dans un silence un peu morose que les deux jeunes rentèrent au château. Ca y est, ils étaient fiancés. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plu qu'à espérer avoir pallié à toutes les éventualités pour que leur plan se déroule comme prévu.

oOo

Les mois passèrent.

Le jour du mariage arriva rapidement. La cérémonie fut magnifique, ils ne pouvaient pas enlever ça à Molly Weasley. Le seul hic, les mariés n'étaient à leur sens pas les bons…

Harry et Ginny restèrent malgré tout stoïques, souriant aux invités, regrettant chacun de ne pas voir celui ou celle qu'ils auraient voulu à leurs côtés. Mais malheureusement, l'amante de Ginny n'avait aucune raison d'être là, et si Severus lui se trouvait bien dans le château, il n'avait pas non plus réellement de raison de se trouver au mariage du survivant qu'il était toujours sensé exécrer.

Un observateur attentif aurait repéré une ombre derrière une haute fenêtre de la tour Est qui surplombait la zone du mariage. Cette ombre resta présente jusqu'aux vœux, et bien après, ne disparaissant qu'avec la foule des invités. Mais personne ne la vit.

Le seul moment vraiment jouissif fut le froncement de sourcils de Dumbledore en annonçant les termes de Lord Potter et Madame Potter, au lieu de Lady, et surtout Molly qui faillit s'étrangler à cette prononciation. Malheureusement, le directeur retrouva trop vite sa sérénité. Il s'étant sans doute rappelé que Ginny était encore mineure, et que donc ce n'était qu'un détail qui serait vite réglé.

Harry sourit légèrement en imaginant son regard quand il se rendrait compte que non, ça ne risquait pas d'être vite réglé

oOo

"Vous allez pouvoir nous faire un joli bébé." Gagatisa Molly en dévorant le couple du regard quelques minutes après la cérémonie qui les avait lié l'un à l'autre.

Elle avait retrouvé tout son sourire qu'elle avait momentanément perdu suite à l'appellation de sa fille sous un autre terme que celui qu'elle aurait souhaité.

"Désolé Molly, mais ce n'est pas dans nos projets immédiats." Lui répondit poliment Harry.

"Mais pourquoi? Si Ginny tombe enceinte maintenant, elle pourra quand même finir son année. Il sera toujours temps de passer ses aspics plus tard si elle y tient." On entendait bien dans son ton ce qu'elle en pensait. Une fois mère, elle n'en aurait plus besoin.

"Ginny est encore jeune, j'estime qu'une grossesse précoce est un risque inutile à lui faire courir, à elle et au futur enfant. On compte attendre ses 18 ans. Comme ça en plus, elle aura tous ses aspics, et pourra choisir de faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie."

"Mais elle fait déjà ce qu'elle veut de sa vie, elle se marie!" S'exclama la mère rousse, semblant réellement surprise. "En plus, le contrat va réclamer un héritier." Rajouta-t-elle avec un air plus supérieur.

"Le contrat ne le réclamera que dans l'année suivant ses 18 ans. C'est une clause existant dans les contrats Potter pour préserver la futur Lady et lui permettre de faire ses choix quant à sa futur carrière."

"Mais une Lady ne travaille pas voyons." Le reprit Molly avec un petit air condescendant.

"Ah? Et d'où tenez-vous ça? Ma mère n'en a pas eu le temps, mais elle en avait les diplômes, j'en ai retrouvé la trace. Lady Malefoy travaille à mi-temps comme infirmière privée, elle a reprit quelques années après la naissance de Draco. Lady Nott était une maitresse en sortilège avant son décès. Lady Parkinson est assistante potioniste. Je continue?"

Il sourit, très satisfait d'avoir coupé le sifflet à la rouquine agaçante, comme il la considérait maintenant.

"Ginny sera libre de choisir la manière dont elle veut vivre. Si elle souhaite rester au foyer grand bien lui fasse, mais je doute que ça s'accorde à son caractère." Rajouta-t-il, ne résistant pas à lancer une pique supplémentaire avant de tourner le dos à sa belle-mère pour entrainer sa femme vers le buffet.

"Tu aurais pu attendre que je vois sa tête avant de lui tourner le dos." Pouffa Ginny tout bas pour ne pas être entendue.

Harry ricana. Tout doucement, ils allaient comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas des pions.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard.

"Est-ce que tu veux que j'essaie de te donner du plaisir?" Demanda Harry, le regard légèrement fuyant.

Ginny, assise sur le coin du lit sursauta, avant de déplacer son regard vers lui. Elle était mortifiée, mais rassurée de constater qu'il était bien dans le même état. Elle se força à réfléchir à la question, même si tout son être se rebellait à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Les contrats magiques étaient ainsi faits, que la nuit de noce se devait d'être consommée. Elle ne devait pas forcément produire d'héritier, mais ils devaient réaliser _l'acte_. C'était quelque chose contre lequel ils ne pouvaient rien. S'ils ne le faisaient pas d'eux même, la magie les y pousserait, et plus ils résisteraient, plus la chute serait rude.

La rouquine réfléchit plusieurs minutes à la question de son désormais mari. Cette nuit serait leur seule, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Ce serait également leur seule occasion de prendre du plaisir de cette manière avant de longs mois, voir années. Mais ce serait également une sorte de trahison envers la personne qu'ils aimaient réellement.

Le brun avait du réellement prendre sur lui de lui proposer ça. D'ailleurs, il avait bien dit essayer, il n'était pas sur d'en être capable. Elle n'était pas sure d'être capable de prendre du plaisir dans cette situation, et n'était pas sure de vouloir essayer. Mais comme il avait pris sur lui de proposer, elle devait prendre sur elle d'y réfléchir, sincèrement.

Et sincèrement, elle voulait que ce moment embarrassant finisse le plus rapidement possible.

C'est ce qu'elle murmura. La posture d'Harry, très raide pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, se relâcha légèrement. Au moins, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Un instant, ils hésitèrent à se battre contre la magie du contrat, jusqu'à être contraints par elle. Mais ils craignaient trop ce qui pourrait se produire. La magie pouvait les forcer à ressentir du plaisir, ils n'étaient pas sur de s'en remettre. Et si elle se déclenchait à un haut niveau de pouvoir, elle pourrait contrer leur précaution pour ne pas avoir d'héritier tout de suite. Ils ne pouvaient pas le permettre.

Ils devraient donc prendre l'initiative…

Légèrement tremblante, Ginny se changea pour une nuisette blanche, simple et confortable. Sa mère lui avait fourni avec un sourire entendu une tenue pour cette fantastique nuit, mais elle comptait bien ne pas la toucher. Peut-être même qu'elle la brulerait. Peut-être même que Harry serait heureux de la bruler avec elle.

Elle regroupa ses pensées qui commençaient à se disperser.

Elle au moins, elle pouvait rester en partie vêtue. Elle se sentait un peu protégée par cette nuisette, même si c'était stupide.

Les deux nouveaux mariés s'étaient tourné le dos pendant qu'ils se changeaient, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer avec qui ils auraient aimé être à la place. Alors que Ginny restait debout, attendant que le brun lui dise de se retourner, ce dernier s'était glissé dans le lit, sous les draps, et elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à le regarder nu.

Elle soupira. Ce n'était qu'un homme… Mais c'était une femme qu'elle aurait souhaité voir nue de cette manière là…

Bon, il était temps d'y aller…

Après tout, elle n'était pas vierge malgré son âge. Avant d'être certaine de préférer les femmes, elle avait expérimenté avec un de ses compatriotes, elle savait donc à quoi s'attendre…

Une fois tous les deux en partie camouflés par les draps, ils se regardèrent longuement. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau, et devraient se soutenir. C'était un moment gênant à passer, mais ils étaient amis, ils le resteraient… N'est ce pas? Est-ce que l'amitié résiste à tout? Ils allaient voir ça tout de suite.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils firent ce que le contrat attendait d'eux. Ils le firent vite, mais chacun prenant garde à son partenaire en rendant la chose la moins désagréable possible. La jouissance eut un gout amer pour Harry, et il se jura à nouveau de faire payer les responsables.

D'un coup de baguette, il effaça toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer, et passa rapidement un bas de pyjama confortable.

"Tu veux aller prendre une douche?" Demanda-t-il à Ginny.

Elle hocha la tête, rouge, n'osant pas le regarder. Il soupira.

Quand ils durent se recoucher, il voulu se diriger vers le canapé qui se trouvait dans la petite suite que Dumbledore leur avait réservé pour cette nuit, chacun devant normalement toujours se trouver dans son dortoir, mais la rouquine lui fit un signe.

"Tu peux rester dans le lit." Murmura-t-elle, encore rouge. "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seule." Souffla-t-elle encore plus bas.

Lentement, il reprit sa place sous les draps. "Ils paieront." Souffla-t-il, décidé à remplacer sa honte et sa tristesse par une rage froide contre les responsables.

Il devina le hochement de tête sec de sa femme, suivi d'un léger sanglot.

Cette nuit, elle acceptait de se montrer faible. Mais demain, elle aurait retrouvé toute sa combativité.

Du moins, c'est ainsi que les choses se seraient passées s'ils n'avaient pas conçu leur propre plan avant cette nuit fatidique.

Ils allaient bien passer leur nuit de noce ensemble, d'une certaine façon, mais pas vraiment de la façon choisie par leurs proches.

Lorsque Ginny sortit de la salle de bain, elle était vêtue d'un ample peignoir qui dissimulait en grand partie sa silhouette, et trainait presque par terre. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Harry.

«Il est presque l'heure. » Confirma ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge de sa chambre.

D'un geste légèrement tremblant, il tira le tiroir de la table de chevet, en sortant un coffre finement ouvragé bardé de protections. Il en sortit un flacon contenant un liquide boueux.

« Cul sec ! » Encouragea-t-il la rouquine qui lançait un regard dégouté par avance à la fiole peu ragoutante.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, cette dernier la déboucha, et l'avala d'un trait, lançant un sourire de remerciement au brun lorsqu'il lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le gout infâme.

« Estimes-toi heureuse, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Devant son haussement de sourcil interrogatif, il poursuivit.

« Crois-moi, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon amant, mais un extrait de Crabbe ou Goyle, je peux te confirmer que même à l'aspect, c'était bien pire… »

Elle grimaça. « Je ne veux même pas savoir, déjà imaginer… » Une nouvelle grimace, cette fois de douleur la fit taire alors que son corps commença à onduler, puis à se modifier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à la place de la rouquine, se tenait la silhouette sombre de Severus Snape.

« Oh Merlin qu'il se dépêche ! Je sens un truc que je n'aurais jamais du avoir à sentir entre mes jambes… »

Une seconde plus tard, les sourcils du potioniste étaient froncés devant un Harry écroulé de rire par terre.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

La voix glaciale fit lever les yeux du brun et s'étrangler son rire pour le remplacer par un sourire timide.

« Ca a marché ? »

Seul un sourcil levé lui répondit.

« Ca a marché ! » S'exclama-t-il à nouveau, cette fois sur de bien avoir son amant devant lui, et non plus la rouquine métamorphosée par le polynectar.

Car ainsi était fait leur plan. Du polynectar savamment brassé, contenant pour son propre exemplaire, un cheveu de Severus, et pour ce dernier, un cheveu de Ginny. Un rituel de possession de pure magie noire légèrement remanié pour échanger leur place (manquerait plus que Ginny assiste à leurs ébats à travers les yeux de son corps possédé…) et Harry Potter se retrouvait pour une heure en face de Severus Snape, alors qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Ginny Weasley se trouvait aux côtés de son amante.

Il leur avait été inconcevable de passer leur nuit de noce avec une autre personne que leur compagnon ou compagne réel, mais pour autant, la magie du contrat leur imposait de consommer leur lien. Et simplement échanger n'aurait pas été possible, le contrat l'aurait considéré comme une faute, et les aurait marqués de sorte à ce que ça se sache. Mais là, Harry allait bien coucher pour sa nuit de noce avec Ginny, elle était juste sous la forme de Severus Snape grâce au polynectar, et investie par l'esprit de ce dernier.

Il leur avait fallu toutes les connaissances en magie noire de Severus et des Malefoy pour mettre au point ce plan, mais jusque là, tout était parfait.

D'un mouvement parfaitement maitrisé, le maitre de potion entrouvrit son peignoir qui n'avait plus rien de trop large, et Harry perdit toute capacité de réflexion devant la virilité fièrement dressée de son amant.

Ils n'avaient qu'une heure devant eux, ils n'avaient donc pas une minute à perdre. Si le polynectar aurait pu être prolongé, ce n'était pas le cas de la possession qui mettrait alors leurs esprits en danger. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils s'étaient limités à deux fois pour cette dernière, la nuit de noce de Harry, puis celle de Severus. Et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter, comme ils se doutaient que Ginny allait en profiter de son côté.

L'heure qui suivit ne fut que soupirs et cris de plaisirs, chacun donnant, et chacun recevant pour cette nuit qui ne pourrait se reproduire avant un bon moment.

A cet instant, le contrat était oublié, le mariage était un souvenir déjà lointain, et la question d'un héritier repoussée à bien plus tard.

Même si ils n'arrivaient pas à retourner la situation avant les 18 ans de Ginny et qu'il leur en fallait un, une potion le leur donnerait. La potion de conception était déjà faite, pour rassurer la magie du contrat. Si le temps venait, ils auraient juste à mêler un peu de leur essence magique dedans avant que la mariée ne la boive. Mais ils espéraient bien ne pas mettre les essences attendues dedans.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4 Douce vengeance

_Où Ron subit, pour notre grand plaisir ^^_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

oOo

Chapitre 4 : Douce vengeance

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux sous la caresse du soleil qui passait entre les lourds rideaux de leur chambre. La place à côté de lui était froide, mais du bruit dans la salle de bain attenante lui donna la réponse à la localisation de sa désormais femme.

D'un geste, il repoussa la couverture, et s'assit, perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est la sortie de Ginny, toute habillée, qui le fit sursauter légèrement.

"La place est libre." Lui lança-t-elle, la tête haute.

Ca le rassura, elle aussi avait du passer une excellente nuit, et ça l'avait reboostée à fond. Après leurs ébats avec Severus, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, apaisés. Le brun s'était réveillé au moment de la fin de la potion, et venant avec elle, la fin de la possession.

Il avait rougi au moins autant que Ginny en se retrouvant quasiment nez à nez avec elle, une main encore posée sur sa hanche. Mais après cet instant hautement gênant passé, ils s'étaient souri d'un air complice avant de s'écarter légèrement et de reprendre leur sommeil.

"Prête pour le grand show à ce que je vois." Murmura-t-il.

"Il faut bien. Je prévois déjà les regards jaloux/envieux/grivois auxquels on va faire face. Tu ferais bien de te préparer aussi."

"Bof, ça ne changera pas tellement de mon habitude." Haussa-t-il les épaules. Etre adulé un jour, jalousé un autre ou pire encore, il avait déjà connu. "Et je soupçonne que le pire de tous sera ton frère…" Soupira-t-il.

"M'en parle pas. S'il dépasse la ligne d'un millimètre je lui envois un chauve-furie."

"Tu as ma bénédiction." Sourit Harry, ayant presque hâte d'y être.

Il prit tout son temps pour prendre une douche bien chaude, et se préparer psychologiquement à faire face à tous ceux qui étaient restés pour les vacances à Poudlard. Etrangement, ils étaient plus nombreux cette années que toutes les autres, vive son mariage… Et dire qu'il faudrait qu'il se reprépare à la rentrée…

Bon, quand faut y aller… faut y aller…

Il eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'ils s'étaient levés tellement tard, que la plupart des étudiants avaient renoncé à les attendre, pensant qu'ils se dispenseraient de petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Ils furent donc relativement tranquilles, ne sentant que le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore. Même les autres professeurs étaient partis depuis longtemps.

"Il n'a pas de boulot pendant les vacances?" Demanda discrètement Ginny à l'oreille de son voisin.

"Je le soupçonne de donner toute la paperasse à Mc Gonagall. Combien on parie qu'il voulait vérifier par lui-même qu'on était bien unis?"

"Vieille chèvre…" Maugréa la rouquine.

Apparemment ravi de leur évidente complicité, (heureusement qu'il n'entendait pas leurs paroles, il aurait certainement été moins heureux) le directeur finit par se lever pour enfin vaquer à ses occupations.

"Enfin tranquilles…" Soupira Harry.

"Tu en es où de tes recherches sur les druides?" Demanda Ginny, souhaitant se renseigner sur l'avancée de leur plan.

"Ils sont difficiles à trouver. Mais j'ai deux-trois contacts, reste à voir s'ils sont au courant pour cette clause particulière, et aptes à mettre le rituel en place. Après, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça peut prendre."

"C'est déjà un avancement." Sourit la jeune fille, rassurée, même d'une avancée minime. "Bon, qu'est ce qu'on a de prévu aujourd'hui."

"Si on allait voler? Au moins on aura la paix."

Ginny acquiesça. Il faisait un vent glacial malgré le soleil et le ciel dégagé. Peu de personnes seraient prêtes à sortir dans les airs par un temps pareil. Ils retournèrent donc rapidement à leur appartement, qu'ils avaient pour la semaine de vacances qu'il restait afin de se couvrir pour leur virée à l'extérieur.

Rapidement, ils furent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur, profitant de leur passion en oubliant ce fichu mariage et les adultes pas fichus de se mêler de leurs affaire. Ils en profitèrent une bonne heure, le froid leur rougissant les joues, avant de voir arriver un fauteur de trouble.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche là celui là." Râla Ginny en reconnaissant son frère.

Le rouquin facilement reconnaissable arrivait en effet en trottinant vers eux, balai à la main. Dès qu'il fut assez près, il s'envola pour les rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut les tourtereaux!" Leur lança-t-il, faisant grincer Harry des dents.

Il regrettait à l'instant de ne pas avoir une paire de cognards à disposition, et vus les éclairs dans les iris de Ginny, elle pensait pareil.

"Ronald." Le salua le brun d'un hochement de tête, ricanant mentalement à la grimace que fit son 'ami' à son nom complet.

Malheureusement, ça ne dura qu'un instant.

"On ne vous a pas vu ce matin, vous êtes jeunes mariés et tout, mais ça nous empêche pas de faire une partie hein?" Proposa-t-il en sortant un souaffle de sous sa cape. "D'ailleurs, faudrait penser à m'offrir un autre balai pour que les tournois familiaux soient un peu plus intéressant." Lança-t-il avec ce qu'il pensait sans doute de la subtilité.

Harry se retint de hausser un sourcil puis de l'envoyer paitre. A la place, il trouva bien plus jouissif de faire semblant de n'avoir pas compris, et ignora le commentaire pour s'éloigner et tendre la main.

"Alors, tu le lances ce souaffle?" Cria-t-il, jubilant intérieurement en voyant les sourcils du rouquin se froncer.

Apparemment, Ron dut faire un effort visible pour ravaler une remarque et ne pas insister immédiatement. Derrière lui, hors de vue, Ginny leva le pouce avec un grand sourire, et le brun dut à nouveau se retenir de ricaner.

Il se mit alors à enchainer des passes avec sa désormais femme, semblant oublier le troisième membre de leur trio. Alors que ce dernier allait se plaindre, la balle fonça soudainement vers lui et il en fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua la lâcher. Malheureusement pour les deux autres, il ne le fit pas.

A partir de ce moment, Harry et Ginny prirent un malin plaisir à faire les passes les plus mauvaises possibles au rouquin qui avait décidé de les importuner. Deux fois, il rata la balle et fut obligé de descendre au sol la rechercher, n'ayant pas l'habileté de ses amis pour la rattraper en vol dans une cascade improbable.

Trois fois, il manqua se la prendre en pleine face, et une fois Ginny réussit, sautant de joie intérieurement à l'idée du coquard qu'il se paierait le lendemain. Au bout d'une heure à varier les passes pour essayer de le viser lui plutôt que ses mains, le couple commença à en avoir marre, et commença à planifier l'arrêt du jeu.

Depuis un moment déjà, ils se maintenant légèrement plus haut que Ron dans les airs, tout en perdant lentement mais régulièrement de l'altitude. Ils avaient essayé d'entrainer le rouquin vers le lac, pour essayer de le faire tomber dedans, mais il n'était malheureusement pas aussi stupide. Dommage. Par contre, la zone à quelques dizaines de mètres était boueuse à souhait, à peine recouverte par un petit centimètre de neige, et ça pourrait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire.

Dès que Ron fut trop concentré sur les passes qui s'intensifiaient, et qui en plus s'étaient faites plus précises, ils descendirent encore. Quand ils estimèrent être assez près du sol, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard complice.

Le souaffle s'élança vers Ron, mais un poil trop bas pour qu'il l'attrape dans sa position actuelle. Sur de pouvoir le recevoir avec une petite contorsion, il se pencha et tendit la main, pour écarquiller brutalement les yeux devant le sol à cinquante centimètre de son balai. Trop tard.

Il se redressa dans un mouvement brusque, mais ne réussit qu'à précipiter sa chute, et s'étala lamentablement dans la boue. A cette hauteur, il ne s'était pas fait mal, et il se redressa immédiatement, crachotant et pestant.

"Ron?! Ca va?" Lui demanda rapidement Harry, d'un ton inquiet parfaitement simulé.

"J'ai l'air d'aller bien!.." Cracha-t-il, mais il ne put en dire plus qu'il dérapa en voulant faire un pas, mangeant à nouveau la boue.

"Ca va rien de cassé!" Lança Harry à Ginny d'un ton se voulant soulagé mais assorti d'un clin d'œil moqueur.

"Ouf, super. " Lança cette dernière. "Puisque tout va bien, on te laisse rentrer tout seul Ron!" Lui cria-t-elle, faisant immédiatement demi-tour sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

C'est en riant ouvertement qu'ils rentrèrent dans le château, frigorifiés mais satisfaits d'avoir pu rendre un peu au rouquin la monnaie de sa pièce, dans une relative discrétion.

oOo

En arrivant dans leur appartement, Harry eut la surprise de voir un hibou semblant l'attendre impatiemment. Ce dernier se dandinait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ne semblant pas souhaiter entrer plus dans la pièce sous le regard noir d'Hedwige.

Curieux, il se saisit du parchemin, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture de Remus. Ce dernier était en effet aux abonnés absents ces derniers mois, et il en avait été plutôt vexé, ne l'ayant même pas vu à son simulacre de mariage. Il aurait pourtant espéré du soutien de la part de son oncle de cœur.

 _Salut louveteau._

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien. Je suis désolé de cette longue absence, mais nous avions besoin de ce temps avec Tonks. J'ai en effet cédé à ses avances (c'est que les Black sont tenaces crois-moi) et nous allons nous fiancer dans l'année. J'ai pourtant posé une condition sine qua non de s'intégrer momentanément à une meute afin qu'elle soit sure de son choix (et moi du mien)._

 _Nous sommes rentrés ce matin même en Angleterre, et la gazette m'a apporté des informations bien étranges. Tu es marié?! Avec une fille?! Pourtant, ne te vexe pas je t'en prie, mais j'aurais juré que tu étais gay… Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me flagellerai pour avoir été un si mauvais oncle avec une si mauvaise compréhension de mon louveteau. Si c'est le cas, des explications?_

 _Je t'attendrai demain après midi pour un pique-nique improvisé dans une certaine grotte de ta connaissance. Si tu ne peux pas, renvoie-moi Hermès avec tes disponibilités._

 _A demain._

 _Lunard._

Une douce chaleur éclata dans le ventre du brun à la lecture de cette lettre. Remus ne l'avait pas oublié, et même s'il était pris d'un doute, il le connaissait bien. C'était bien un des seuls. Il était heureux que ça soit le cas, et il était heureux que le loup-garou puisse gouter un peu de bonheur. Après tout, sa présence n'aurait sans doute rien changé à tout ce _s_ _chmilblick_ _,_ il aurait même pu en pâtir.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire aussi niaisement?" Demanda Ginny, le sortant de ses pensées en grimaçant légèrement au qualificatif.

"C'est de Remus. Il va se fiancer avec Tonks."

"Cool. Lui au moins il a pu choisir…" Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour le meilleur professeur de défense qu'ils n'aient jamais eu, mais un peu contrariée malgré elle de n'avoir pas eu les mêmes possibilités de choix.

"Il m'invite demain à un pique nique improvisé. Tu veux venir?"

"Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir de ce temps seul avec lui?"

"On est tous les deux dans cette galère, et je suis sur que Moony peut nous aider. Après tout, il a deviné que j'étais gay, et c'est pourquoi il me demande des explications sur ce fameux mariage au lieu de me féliciter comme la majorité du monde sorcier."

"Chouette, un mouton de moins." Ironisa la rouquine. "Mais tu as raison, avoir un maraudeur de notre côté, ça ne se refuse pas."

Harry retourna donc le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains, notant simplement un _demain 16h00_ au dos. Le hiboux Hermès parut ravi d'avoir autre chose à faire que se faire fusiller du regard par Hedwige, et repartit sans demander son reste.

Alors le couple de jeunes mariés se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant pour le reste de la journée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Haussant les épaules, Harry alla voir, priant mentalement pour que ce ne soit pas un certain rouquin qui revenait à la charge, et il soupira de soulagement en voyant Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Salut les tourtereaux! " Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire ironique bien différent du ton qu'avait utilisé Ron peu de temps auparavant.

"Salut Mione." Répliqua le brun avec un sourire sincère. "Qu'est ce qui t'amène?"

"Je venais vous soutenir voyons, et pas du tout me cacher de l'humeur massacrante de Ronald." Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton de conspirateur.

"Ah? Et qu'est ce qui l'a rendu de si mauvaise humeur. Après tout, il ne devrait pas se plaindre, il a fait du quidditch pendant une heure avec nous."

"Oh, ce n'est pas du quidditch qu'il se plaignait, plutôt de sa rencontre avec un champs de boue, et de la journée de retenue pour nettoyer le hall et les couloirs adjacents de la part de Rusard parce qu'il n'est pas fichu de se nettoyer un minimum avant de rentrer. " Expliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

"Mais quel crétin…" Soupira Ginny en secouant la tête malgré son sourire.

"En fait, ce n'est pas une journée mais trois. Rusard n'a pas apprécié le fait qu'il se vente d'être ton gendre et qu'en tant que tel il ne devrait pas être obligé de faire des basses besognes comme passer la serpillère sans magie."

"Rusard! Mon héro!" S'exclama le brun. "Tu crois que si je lui offre quelque chose, il le prendra mal? Peut-être des friandises pour Miss Teigne, ça ne peut pas être mal interprété ça non? Sauf s'il croit que je veux l'empoisonner… Un autre chat peut-être? Ca lui ferait plus de compagnie. Peut-être que je peux même commencer à éduquer un chat pour qu'il suive et surprenne Ron spécifiquement?" Commença à s'exciter Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire en imaginant le rouquin poursuivi par une armée de chats décidés à le vendre au concierge. Oh oui, ça pourrait être une idée qui leur garantirait un maximum de tranquillité.


	5. Chapter 5 Pique nique sous la neige

_Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre (encore une fois…) je suis contente de voir à quel point vous aimez détester Ron et les autres (mais surtout Ron ^^)_

 _Et pour l'armée de chat, je garde l'idée en réserve lol peut-être que je trouverais à la caser quelque part, dans cette fic ou une autre ^^_

 _Et sinon, voici le retour de Remus ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 5 : Pique nique sous la neige

"Salut Moony!" Lança Harry en agitant sa main, faisant doucement descendre son balai qu'il avait pris pour se rendre à la fameuse grotte.

C'était la même grotte où Sirius avait vécu pendant sa cavale, alternant ses formes de chien et d'humain. Pendant un temps, il l'avait partagé avec Buck, avant de pouvoir se rendre à Square Grimault. Cette grotte était pleine de souvenir doux-amer, mais c'était un bon point de rendez-vous, connu de très peu de personnes.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, jamais Ron ne l'imaginerait s'y rendre, et Hermione ne le mentionnerait pas. Il ne restait que Remus qui lui lançait un grand sourire en le voyant arriver.

L'expression de son visage se transforma en surprise quand il aperçut Ginny qui le suivait, elle aussi en balai.

"Salut louveteau!" Lui lança-t-il tout de même, rajoutant un petit signe de main vers la rouquine qui lui répondit de même, un peu timidement.

Le brun et sa femme déposèrent leurs moyens de transport sur le mur de la grotte, entrant avec joie dans le cercle de chaleur que le loup-garou avait invoqué. Au milieu, une nappe rouge était surmontée d'un panier repas plus que conséquent et de plusieurs bouteilles de bière au beurre.

Sur un signe de Remus, les deux plus jeunes s'assirent, masquant leurs sourires devant les coups d'œil interrogatifs de l'adulte. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à voir aussi la jeune fille, et ne savait pas trop comment poser ses questions sans se montrer gênant ou vexant.

"Remus, je te présente Ginny, présentement ma femme pour le moment." Commença Harry, faisant légèrement écarquiller les yeux de son oncle de cœur qui ne s'attendait pas à cette entrée en matière.

"Pour le moment?" Bugua-t-il.

"Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer dans ta lettre, je suis effectivement totalement et irrémédiablement gay." Commença le brun, perdant un peu plus l'adulte. "Ce dont tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, c'est que Ginny ici présente est totalement et irrémédiablement lesbienne."

La mâchoire du loup se décrocha encore un peu plus.

"Comme tu t'en doutes donc, ce mariage n'est aucunement de notre volonté, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre."

"Mais alors…"

"Il semble que ma mère soit particulièrement aveugle et bornée." Intervint la rouquine.

"Et que Dumbledore soit un maitre en manipulation." Compléta le brun.

"C'est le directeur qui a mis en place cette mascarade?" Grogna doucement Remus.

"Totalement. Je pense qu'il a honteusement profité de ton absence pour faire tout ça sans personne pour le contrer. Quoique si tu n'étais pas parti de toi-même, il aurait sans aucun doute trouvé un autre moyen pour t'évincer."

"Cette veille chèvre…" Grogna le loup, faisant éclater de rire les deux plus jeunes.

Il haussa un sourcil devant cet accès d'hilarité, souriant à son tour quand le couple lui apprit que c'était ce surnom qu'ils utilisaient eux aussi régulièrement.

"Et sinon, je reviens à ma question implicite, _pour l'instant_?" Reprit Remus.

"Et bien, la lecture des contrats Prewett a été très instructive. " Commença Harry.

"Il semble que nous ne sommes pas les premiers, loin de là, à ne pas vouloir nous contenter de notre époux/épouse actuel." Continua Ginny.

"Et nos prédécesseurs ont trouvé une parade, toute à fait réglementaire, et parfaitement utilisable dans ce contexte puisque même les Black l'ont déjà utilisé dans le passé dans une union avec la famille Prewett."

"Il est plutôt inhabituel de faire appel à des clauses venant de la famille de la mariée, mais dans le cas de grande familles, c'est effectivement acceptable. Je suppose que ça a été noté noir sur blanc sur le contrat?"

"Evidemment." Assura Harry. "Même si Dumbledore s'est assuré de me laisser le minimum de temps pour pouvoir le lire et y apporter des modifications, avec l'aide de Severus et Lucius, ça a été suffisant."

"Severus?! Lucius?!" S'étrangla à moitié Lupin. Puis son regard changea. "Severus hein?" Rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Bien sur, à qui voulais-tu que je fasse appel alors que tu n'étais pas là?" Répliqua Harry, masquant de son mieux la légère rougeur qui voulait prendre place sur son visage.

"Oh, je ne sais pas…" Lâcha le loup-garou en haussant légèrement les épaules. "Et sinon, cette fameuse clause? Vous développez?"

Et c'est ce que fit le couple, lui expliquant la lointaine origine du Pays de Vannes, contrée de naissance de la famille Prewett, qui avait émigré au temps du roi Artur lui-même. Malgré le temps passé, ces lois n'avaient jamais été abrogées, et pouvaient donc toujours être utilisées, à la grande joie du couple.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres de Remus, faisant ressortir son loup intérieur.

"Si je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité…"

"Et bien, si tu connaissais un druide…"

"Loup-garou ça dérange?"

"Euh non." Répondit Harry après une seconde d'hésitation.

Merlin, ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit, alors que les loups-garous avaient une connexion bien plus importante à la nature tout à fait compatible avec cette vocation.

"Je m'en charge." Assura Remus, faisant sourire les deux plus jeunes qui voyaient là une énorme avancée dans leur projet.

"C'est génial." Souffla Ginny.

"Et sinon, je sais avec qui souhaite être Harry, mais toi?" Demanda Remus à la rouquine, bien plus avenant depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était dans la même galère que son louveteau et tout aussi déterminée à en sortir.

Elle murmura le nom, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Remus, et le laissant sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, il referma sa mâchoire dans un claquement sec.

"Et bien, et bien… Que de surprises aujourd'hui… Mais j'y pense. Ca veut dire que Severus et elle…"

Harry et Ginny grimacèrent de concert à cette pensée. Oui, leurs deux amoureux allaient devoir se marier ensemble pour la réalisation de leurs plans. Remus leur offrit un sourire compatissant.

Le plan n'était pas parfait, mais ils iraient jusqu'au bout pour mener la vie qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils avaient eux-mêmes du faire face à leur nuit de noce, et ils avaient trouvé la parade. Ils la réutiliseraient lors de celle de leurs compagnons. Pour les autres nuits, ils ne pourraient pas décemment en vouloir à leurs amoureux de les passer ensemble alors qu'eux-mêmes le faisaient. Ils en tiraient tout de même un certain réconfort, tout en maintenant leur couverture. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux, mais ils se doutaient bien que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de laisser tomber le sujet, et de profiter de ce pique-nique improvisé qui avait été laissé de côté pour le moment.

"Et si tu appelais Tonks?" Proposa Harry. "Après tout, elle a toute sa place ici."

Le regard de Remus s'éclaira, et il sortit un miroir de communication de sa cape. Quelques minutes après, la jeune femme arriva, s'étalant de tout son long dans la neige juste à la limite du cercle de chaleur.

Tonks dans toute sa splendeur. Mais au moins, la joie de vivre de la métamorphomage leur fit oublier toutes leurs sombres pensées précédentes concernant la suite de leur plan. Ils lui expliquèrent brièvement leur couple et le fait qu'il ne durerait sans doute pas longtemps, laissant à Remus le soin d'entrer dans les détails plus tard.

En attendant, ils avaient une tonne de pâtisseries diverses et variées à déguster. Le cadre était magique, et quand la neige se mit à tomber, ce le fut encore plus. Remus avait rajouté un dôme translucide pour les protéger, et les flocons glissaient dessus en silence, les entourant de paillettes blanches. Tonks, elle, avait invoqué de petites flammes pour palier à la baisse de lumière ambiante, qui se reflétaient sur les bouteilles de bière au beurre qui se vidaient petit à petit.

Ce n'est que peu avant le diner qu'ils se séparèrent, se promettant de se tenir au courant sur les prochaines étapes de leur plan. Le cœur plus léger, Harry et Ginny se rendirent directement à leur chambre en balai, décidés à commander une collation directement aux elfes pour ne pas perdre leur bonne humeur en croisant un certain rouquin.

oOo

La fin des vacances passa trop vite, et avec elles, la fin de cette mascarade de 'voyage' de noce qui avait tout de même eu l'immense avantage de leur garantir une certaine paix. Mais avec la fin des vacances venait la rentrée, et le retour dans leur dortoir.

Qui dit dortoir, dit omniprésence de Ron pour Harry.

"Mais fiche lui un peu la paix! " S'exclama Seamus en levant les bras d'énervement. "C'est avec ta sœur qu'il est marié, par Merlin si c'était le cas, moi, je ne voudrais rien savoir !"

Harry bénit intérieurement son compagnon de dortoir qui venait de remettre le rouquin à sa place. En effet, cela faisait presque une heure qu'il les soulait avec sa condition de beau-frère du survivant, et qu'il demandait à Harry comment sa se passait entre eux, assortis d'œillades diverses.

Ron fronça les sourcils alors que le rouge montait à ses oreilles. "Tu es juste jaloux!" Cracha-t-il.

"Jaloux?! Mais de quoi?" Seamus jeta un regard désespéré à Dean qui secouait la tête, lui signalant de se débrouiller.

Ron n'eut pas le temps que répondre qu'Harry atteignait sa limite.

"Bon désolé les gars, mais en parlant de femme, je crois que je vais aller la rejoindre hein. Tout seul." Rajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Ron avant qu'il ne puisse bouger et tenter de le coller.

Il se précipita en dehors de son dortoir sous les regards désolés des autres et l'air d'incompréhension de Ron.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il parcourut la salle commune du regard. Ne voyant aucune fille de son année ou de celle du Ginny, il héla une petite brune plongée dans un livre au coin du feu.

"Romilda c'est ça?"

"Oui?"

La jeune fille était s'il se souvenait bien, une année en dessous de Ginny. Il avait déjà vu la rouquine l'aider une fois ou deux pour des devoirs avec d'autres amies. Les lions étaient peut-être moins bosseurs que les aigles, mais le tutorat était quelque chose de commun à toutes les maisons, et pas seulement l'apanage des préfets comme le pensaient certains.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Ginny s'il te plait?"

La plus jeune hocha la tête, ferma son livre, et trottina vers les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, la rouquine sortit, un air curieux sur le visage.

"Désolé mais ton frère est vraiment trop soulant, et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre excuse pour l'esquiver que venir te voir." Expliqua-t-il

Elle haussa les épaules. "Pas de soucis. Il reste une heure avant le couvre-feu, on va aux cuisines?"

"Tout ce que tu veux plutôt que revenir trop vite au dortoir. Si ça continue, je vais vraiment lui jeter un sortilège de mutisme. A moins que ça ne soient les autres qui le fasse. "

Elle éclata d'un rire bref. "A ce point là?!"

"Tu n'imagines même pas…" Soupira-t-il. "Et toi, ça va?"

"Ca va. Ca a jasé pas mal au début, mais aucune fille de mon année ne peut arriver à la cheville de Ron en termes de casse -pied. Quand aux gars, il m'a suffit d'un seul chauve-furie pour avoir la paix."

"Tu en as de la chance."

"Et puis, quand je veux parler un peu sérieusement, je peux aller vois Hermione."

"Oui, c'est grâce à elle que je survis aux repas et aux cours. L'autre jour, elle a faillit l'assommer pour de bon avec un livre, ça l'a calmé." Gloussa Harry.

"J'ai entendu qu'elle lui avait lancé un sortilège de silence avant-hier et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

"Oh oui! Qu'est ce qu'on a eu la paix à ce moment là!" Sourit le brun au souvenir. "Mais elle a été obligée de le supprimer pour ne pas se faire chopper par un professeur."

"Sinon, arrange toi pour croiser Snape…" Proposa la rouquine.

"Je l'ai déjà fait." Rigola le brun. "Il lui a enlevé des points pour bavardage horripilant. Mais je ne peux pas non plus faire perdre tous les points de Griffondor comme ça, même si je suis sur que ça ravirait Sev."

Sa voix s'était légèrement cassée sur la fin et Ginny serra brièvement sa main. Elle aussi ressentait durement l'éloignement avec son amoureuse. Elles ne pouvaient même pas se voir en cachette, la magie du contrat sorcier était trop puissante pour risquer les clauses d'adultère. Ils souhaitaient se séparer et briser ces liens non souhaités, mais pas risquer leur magie ou leur patrimoine. Ca nuirait au final bien plus.

Ils finirent donc le trajet vers les cuisines dans un silence relatif, profitant simplement du calme du château presque désert à cette heure.

Il leur restait un peu moins d'une heure pour profiter de la gentillesse des elfes de maison et de leur délicieux chocolat chaud. Un peu moins d'une heure pour savourer les marshmallows qu'ils leur avaient glissés à côté pour pouvoir les laisser fondre dedans. Un peu moins d'une heure pour se préparer pour le brun à rentrer dans son dortoir en espérant que Ron se soit déjà couché et qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était bien décidé à l'utiliser ce sort de silence, et même à le pétrifier si besoin le temps de clore ses rideaux hermétiquement. Peut-être que ses compagnons de dortoir l'aideraient.

D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'ils se seraient déjà chargés du roux avant qu'il ne rentre, trop exaspérés par lui. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer.


	6. Chapter 6 Contrecarrer les roux

Chapitre 6 : Contrecarrer les roux

" Harry?" Le brun se retourna à l'appel de Ginny, lui lançant un regard curieux.

"Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma mère, elle nous invite pour le week-end à déjeuner en famille."

Le Lord Potter grimaça légèrement, mais la rouquine ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire.

"Dumbledore à déjà donné son autorisation… On est invité pour onze heures dimanche… et on a le droit de rentrer par sa cheminée quand on le souhaite.

"Vive le favoritisme… Hourra." S'exclama le brun, faussement joyeux et grimaçant cette fois pour de bon.

"Aller, ce n'est qu'une journée…" Tenta Ginny, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même. "Avec un peu de chance, déjeuner en famille veut dire que Bill et Charly seront là." Rajouta-t-il avec un début de vrai sourire cette fois.

Ses deux frères ne pouvaient pas être dans cette combine, elle les estimait trop pour le croire. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient calmer un peu sa mère, même si elle n'y croyait pas. Après tout, Bill était avec Fleur qui n'était toujours pas acceptée par Molly, et il y avait une raison pour laquelle Charly s'était exilé très loin pour soigner ses dragons. Au moins là bas, il pouvait flirter avec qui il voulait sans remarque de la part de sa mère.

"Attend, si tes frères ainés sont là, ça veut dire que Ron le sera aussi." Répliqua Harry, douchant efficacement son enthousiasme.

La rouquine se frappa le front de la main, prenant un air désespéré. "Ca va être un week-end d'enfer…"

Et le fameux week-end arriva bien trop vite à leur gout.

oOo

"Alors mes enfants, vous êtes prêts?" Leur demanda Dumbledore, qui les avait convoqué dans son bureau à dix-heures trente. "Ma cheminée vous sera ouverte pour ce soir également, amusez-vous bien." Rajouta-t-il avec son sourire de papi gâteau.

Alors que Ron enfournait un énième bonbon au citron avant de rentrer dans les flammes vertes, Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

"A tout de suite ma puce." Lui lança-t-il tout de même alors qu'elle y rentrait à son tour, jouant toujours le jeu et se satisfaisant du regard brillant du directeur.

Il s'apprêtait à la suivre quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

"J'espère que ce week-end de repos te fera du bien, tu as l'air fatigué en ce moment." Lui lança Dumbledore avec un petit air concerné.

"Je n'en doute pas." Sourit Harry, réprimant l'envie d'étrangler son vis-à-vis et attendant de voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

"Tu sais, si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander de l'aide." Reprit le directeur. "Assumer ton rôle d'élève, de jeune marié, tes tous nouveaux devoirs de Lord. N'hésite pas si tu souhaites que je te représente au Magenmago quelques fois. De toute manière, je dois m'y rendre quoi qu'il arrive, autant que tu puisses profiter de ce temps pour tes études ou te reposer."

Nous y voilà… Le brun se retint de grincer des dents.

"Je vous remercie de votre offre, je vais y réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression de me débrouiller pas trop mal."

"Tu fais effectivement un bon travail d'après ce que j'ai vu, mais attention à ne pas négliger ta tendre épouse pour assumer tous tes devoirs. Elle n'est pas moins importante que ton siège ou ta fortune."

"Je ne l'ai pas entendu se plaindre." Répliqua le brun, les sourcils légèrement froncés et en ayant déjà marre de cette conversation.

"Oh, tu connais pourtant bien Ginny. Même si tu ne t'occupais plus d'elle, elle ne souhaiterait pas rajouter encore à ta charge et garderait le silence. Ne laisse pas les choses arriver jusque là." Lui conseilla le plus vieux en accentuant son air de papi bienveillant.

"J'écouterai vos conseils." Se contenta de répondre Harry, se retenant de lui dire que s'ils s'aimaient vraiment et qu'il délaissait Ginny, elle ne se gênerait jamais pour le lui faire savoir, avec un chauve-furie si besoin pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, même si le brun devina un très léger froncement de sourcils. Apparemment, il n'avait pas réellement répondu aux attentes de son 'mentor' et ce dernier n'arrivait pas totalement à masquer sa frustration. Il aimerait presque qu'il se montre plus direct pour l'envoyer paître en beauté, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

"A ce soir directeur, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre plus Mollie." Lança-t-il en rentrant dans les flammes avec un sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit quand il aperçut avant que la poudre de cheminette ne le transporte l'air réellement contrarié de la vieille chèvre.

Comment ça ce n'était pas bien de faire tourner les ancêtres en bourrique? Il ricana en sortant des flammes.

"Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?" Soupira Ginny en voyant l'air qu'il arborait.

"Moi? Rien du tout, je suis l'innocence personnifiée."

"C'est cela oui… Mais encore?"

"La vieille chèvre a juste essayé de me manipuler et a échoué en beauté sans sembler se rendre compte que je me fichais d'elle."

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air amusé. "Si tu le prends comme ça." Gloussa-t-elle.

"C'est moins fatiguant que les envies de meurtre. Je préfère me satisfaire de son air contrarié plutôt que me prendre la tête devant ses tentatives pitoyables de manipulation.

La rouquine secoua la tête.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites?!" Les interpella Ron en revenant dans le salon, un sandwiche à la main.

"Par Merlin, mais tu es un véritable ventre!" S'exclama sa sœur. "On mange dans moins d'une heure et tu commences déjà par un casse-croute."

"Allons ma chérie, tu sais bien qu'il est encore en pleine croissance." Intervint Mollie en serrant sa cadette dans ses bras. "Allons venez, installez-vous pendant que le ragout finit de cuire."

Elle commença à s'affairer autour d'eux pendant que Ron était maintenu silencieux par son énorme sandwiche.

"Alors comment ça va tous les deux? Toujours pas décidés à nous faire un nouveau petit rouquin? Vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir." Continua-t-elle sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre.

"Au fait mon petit Harry, il va falloir que tu penses à me donner la clef de ton coffre. Si on veut faire l'extension de la maison pour vous installer au mois de juillet, il ne faudrait pas trainer."

Le brun faillit s'étouffer et reposa rapidement son verre de bière au beurre sur la table, clignant des yeux en essayant de comprendre ce dont parlait la matriarche Weasley.

"J'ai déjà fait venir plusieurs artisans sorciers, et je pense que l'équipe de Brie Coleuz et Arty Zan serait très bien. Ils m'ont déjà proposé un projet très intéressant qu'ils pourraient débuter le mois prochain." S'enthousiasma la rouquine sans tenir compte des regards éberlués des deux plus jeunes face à elle.

"Euh, Mollie? Qui est ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire que l'on comptait emménager chez vous à la fin des cours?" Demanda Harry, la coupant net dans son élan.

"Mais… bien sur que vous aller habiter ici. Où est ce que vous iriez autrement?"

"Et bien, dans l'une des résidences Potter par exemple. " Lâcha simplement le brun, faisant froncer les sourcils à la rousse.

"Mais voyons, tout le monde sait que la maison de Godric Hollow est en ruine, et personne ne voudra la réhabiliter. C'est devenu un lieu de pèlerinage pour tous les sorciers, tu ne voudrais pas leur retirer ça quand même." Essaya-t-elle, se faisant moralisatrice.

"Et bien puisque que vous en parlez, je compte effectivement remettre sous protection l'ancienne maison de mes parents. Un lieu de culte? C'est juste là où ils sont morts, sans que personne ne fasse rien, et sans que personne ne fasse rien par la suite. Tous ces gens qui veulent s'y recueillir… la plupart n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt quand Voldemort est revenu, ils peuvent donc se gratter pour se recueillir sur quoi que ce soit. S'ils le souhaitent, qu'ils viennent à Poudlard devant la pierre commémorative. Je suis sur que Dumbledore serait ravi de les accueillir."

Profitant du fait que Mollie restait choquée par la prononciation du nom de Voldemort, il continua.

"Quand aux autres propriétés, des elfes de maisons se chargent déjà d'en restaurer une, qui sera parfaitement en état pour les grandes vacances."

"Mais…" Bredouilla-t-elle.

"Où peut-être ne souhaitez-vous pas que j'offre le meilleurs à Ginny, une belle maison où elle pourra inviter ses amis mais aussi sa famille, et organiser des réceptions à la hauteur de la famille Potter?" Reprit le brun en prenant sur lui pour insister sur le prestige de sa famille.

C'était après tout pour ça que Mollie avait bourré le mou de sa fille depuis sa plus tendre enfance, pour qu'elle ait une vie de princesse, de vraie Lady. S'il se proposait de lui donner ça, elle ne pourrait pas s'élever contre. Et on n'avait jamais vu une jeune lady, même si elle ne portait pas ce titre, vivre avec son fiancé Lord chez sa famille. Eventuellement, le jeune couple était accueilli par la famille du mari, mais jamais dans celle de la mariée.

La matriarche Weasley semblait avoir avalé un citron entier, mais ravala ses protestations. Quand elle leur tourna le dos pour aller vérifier son fameux ragout, elle manqua le regard particulièrement satisfait du jeune couple.

"Vous m'invitez quand dans votre nouvelle maison?" Demanda Ron, faisant immédiatement disparaitre le dit sourire.

"Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas encore en état." Fit remarquer Harry, à moitié étonné que le rouquin ait écouté quoi que ce soit qui s'était dit dans les précédentes minutes. En général, il n'était pas capable de manger et de faire autre chose en même temps.

"Oui, mais tu as dit qu'elle serait prête pour juillet, donc je pourrais y prendre des vacances avant de commencer l'école des Aurores. Et avant, il faut que je choisisse ma chambre."

"Avant d'inviter qui que ce soit, nous comptions plutôt y prendre nous même nos marques." Lui signala Ginny, qui voyait qu'Harry se retenait d'envoyer paître son frère.

"Vous aurez bien le temps plus tard." Insista le roux. "Au fait, vous allez y faire installer un terrain de Quidditch?" Reprit-il, les yeux brillants à l'idée d'avoir un terrain de Quidditch quasiment à lui.

"Ce n'est pas encore dans nos projets." Grogna Harry en le coupant dans son rêve éveillé.

"Pas en projet? Mais Harry, un terrain de Quidditch!" Essaya de lui faire comprendre Ron, sans saisir les priorités de son ancien ami.

"Nous n'allons pas vivre dans un terrain de Quidditch." Soupira le brun. "L'aménagement de notre chambre et des parties à vivre est bien plus important. La salle de bal pour faire les réceptions traditionnelles aussi. Il faut aussi rendre un coup de jeune à la bibliothèque, et aux salles de potion et d'entrainement."

"Les livres et les potions sont quand même moins importantes que le Qudditch!" S'étrangla le roux.

"Grandit un peu…" Soupira Ginny, dépitée.

Elle bénit à ce moment là la voix de Mollie qui résonna et les appela à venir manger. Cela coupa net la réplique du rouquin dont le rouge était monté jusqu'aux oreilles devant l'offense de sa sœur à son sport fétiche.

Harry, quant à lui, réfléchissait sérieusement à toutes les méthodes possibles pour tenir Ron éloigné de leur futur chez-eux. Encore heureux que même s'il comptait emménager avec Severus, il avait déjà décidé de remettre un de ses manoir en état pour pouvoir changer et partir en vacances dans différents coins. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer habiter au Terrier à temps plein.

Commettre un meurtre alors qu'il commençait tout juste à faire partie de la société sang-pur pourrait faire désordre. Car oui, il avait également appris au cours de l'été qu'il était considéré comme un sang-pur de première génération, et pas comme un sang-mêlé comme le lui avait expliqué Ron peu de temps après leur rencontre. C'était peut-être subtil, mais dans la société arriérée et bornée des sorciers, ça avait toute son importance.

Il poussa ses réflexions au fond de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent. Au moins, il ne pouvait nier que la cuisine de Mollie était savoureuse, ça donnait au moins un point positif au repas d'aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement par contre, ni Charly, ni Bill n'était là. Il semblait que la rousse avait une notion assez particulière du 'repas de famille'. Harry et Ginny avaient réalisé assez vite que cette journée n'avait pour unique but que de les inciter à débourser leurs gallions pour aider la famille de rouquin.

Quand l'extension n'avait plus été une excuse valable, des travaux plus généraux avaient été mis en avant, comme quoi il serait mal vu que la belle famille du Lord Potter vive dans une maison aussi rustique.

"Mais Mollie, qu'en avez-vous à faire des ragots? La rusticité de cette maison, c'est ce qui fait son charme! Pour ma part, je ne souhaite la changer pour rien au monde!" S'exclama le brun, faisant claquer la mâchoire de la matriarche Weasley.

Elle ne pouvait le contredire alors que pendant des années elle avait vanté la chaleur de son foyer comparé au froid manoir des Malefoy par exemple.

Pour le coup, Harry était fier de sa réplique, et le gloussement étouffé de Ginny lui montra que sa femme n'en pensait pas moins.

C'est ainsi que les heures passèrent, égrenant les joutes verbales où Mollie essayait de s'approprier quelques gallions alors que le brun lui démontrait par a+b que ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Il réussit ainsi à échapper

à une rénovation du Terrier,

au changement de la garde robe de la matriarche (mais elle était parfaite comme ça!)

à un pot de vin pour faire grimper les échelons à Arthur (mais il aime tellement son travaille, qu'importe ce que les autres en pense!)

à un nouveau balai pour Ron (tu crois vraiment que tu auras le temps de t'en servir pendant ton service d'Aurore? Et puis, pense au bonheur que ça serra de te l'acheter avec ta première paie!)

et à bien d'autres choses diverses et variées.

Autant pour le repos dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé.

Harry faillit sauter de joie quand la pendule sonna une heure raisonnable pour partir. Il croisa rapidement Arthur qui rentrait du travail, mais s'excusa rapidement. Ils avaient tous les deux cours demain, et devaient jeter un coup d'œil à leurs notes avant d'aller se coucher. Il était donc grand temps d'y aller.

"Mais vous ne prenez pas la cheminée pour rentrer?" Leur demanda Mr Weasley, semblant sincèrement concerné.

"Nous ne voudrions pas abuser de la gentillesse du directeur. J'ai appris à transplaner l'année dernière, je vais donc ramener Ginny moi-même en passant par Pré au Lard. Bonne soirée à tous les deux." Précipita le brun en enlaçant Ginny et en laissant Ron derrière.

Libre à lui de rentrer par cheminette ou de se faire raccompagner par ses parents. Ce n'était plus son problème. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, les bras de Severus, malheureusement, il devrait encore attendre.


	7. Chapter 7 Echanges épistolaires

_Merci à nouveau à tous pour vos reviews ! Désolée pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu mais le site semble avoir décidé de buguer._

 _D'ailleurs du coup pour ceux qui avaient des questions :_

 _22adel : et oui, Molly à un sens très particulier du repas de famille, qui n'était qu'une excuse pour extorquer des choses à Harry._

 _Adenoide : non Arthur n'est pas au courant, juste trop naïf, et trop pris par sa passion des moldus pour voir ce qui se passe sous son nez…_

 _Rainbox girl : Fleur a pour principal défaut d'être française déjà (Moly aurait bien vu une mignonne petite anglaise de bonne famille qui n'aurait pas éloigné son cher fils d'elle, la France, c'est trop loin), elle a également un fort caractère, qui fait qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, pour quelqu'un qui aime avoir le contrôle, c'est gênant. Et en plus c'est une demi-vélane, donc qu'à demi-sorcière. Molly ne supporterait pas l'idée de sa fille avec une autre fille, de l'un de ses fils avec un autre homme, pourquoi supporterait-elle une demi-créature ? (oui elle est vraiment détestable…)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 7 : Echanges épistolaires

Après cette journée de folie, Harry et Ginny se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château, se débrouillant pour ne croiser personne. Ils hésitèrent un instant devant les escaliers, avant de délaisser le chemin vers leur salle commune pour prendre la direction du sixième étage.

Après être passés trois fois devant la toile des trolls, ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit. Enfin un peu de paix. Ce soir au moins, ils pourraient se reposer et n'auraient pas à faire semblant d'être parfaitement heureux ensembles.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le brun trouva un parchemin brillant faiblement, posé sur sa table de chevet.

oOo

 _Du Prince Noir à l'Emeraude_

 _Ma chère Emeraude, comme prévu, les négociations se sont bien passées avec la famille de Vipère Brune. Ils se sont montrés honorés, et comme le pensait Crinière de Feu, ils ne lui ont même pas demandé son avis._

 _Les fiançailles auront lieu en toute discrétion au solstice d'été, et les noces suivront au solstice d'hiver. Tout sera donc en place lorsque Crinière de Feu terminera son apprentissage._

 _Un peu de patience mon Emeraude. Les choses avancent._

 _Ton Prince Noir._

oOo

 _Mon Prince,_

 _je me languis d'attendre, mais pour la bonne cause, je tiendrai. La Manipulatrice a tenté de me soudoyé, mais elle a pitoyablement échoué. Le seul mérite a été de bien nous faire rire après coup, même si la journée a été très longue._

 _A toi pour toujours malgré les circonstances._

oOo

Après avoir griffonné rapidement sa réponse en ignorant le serrement de son cœur à l'annonce des fameuses noces, il se leva rapidement. Avec Ginny, ils avaient dormi dans la salle sur demande, qui leur avait gracieusement offert deux chambres séparées. Il leur restait désormais une petite heure pour se préparer, et rejoindre leur salle commune pour faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais découché.

Bien sur, tout le monde le saurait étant donné que Ron n'était pas capable de tenir sa bouche fermée, et qu'il aurait surement attendu le brun pour lui reprocher de l'avoir laissé rentrer seul. Comme si c'était sa faute s'il n'avait pas été fichu d'obtenir son permis de transplanage…

Malgré tout, tout le monde au courant ou non, tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre, pas de preuve égal pas de punition. Et comme le brun ne quittait jamais son dortoir sans la carte du maraudeur ou sa cape d'invisibilité, se faire prendre n'était même pas une possibilité.

Dès que Ginny fut prête à son tour, il lui montra le parchemin que Severus lui avait envoyé. Le mélange de contentement et de moue contrariée sur son visage devait être à l'image du sien quand il avait vu les mots fiançailles et noces inscrites noir sur blanc. Il grimaça un rictus de soutien. Oh oui, ils étaient dans le même bateau, et ce pour encore au moins un an. En attendant, il fallait juste que tout soit prêt.

Et pendant que les choses se mettaient en place, ils continuaient leur vie comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

 _Ma Vipère,_

 _Emeraude a contacté Boule de Fourrure et Changeuse, qui seront ravis d'être respectivement témoins de son côté et du tien. Les recherches de l'homme de nature continuent, et sont en bonne voie. Une lune rousse serait d'après lui un bon présage, et un bon clin d'œil pour notre projet. Nous auront donc bientôt une date._

 _L'échéance approche._

 _Ta Lionne._

oOo

 _Ma lionne,_

 _tu as raison, les choses avancent. Le Prince Noir a contacté le Dragon Argenté, et nous avons son soutien comme nous avons eu celui de son père. Il sera son témoin. As-tu la tienne? L'Aigle refoulée pourrait-elle tenir ce rôle?_

 _Ta Vipère qui se languit._

oOo

 _Ma Vipère,_

 _la Lune Sagace m'a contactée aujourd'hui et a à nouveau fait preuve de sa clairvoyance. Nos jeux de rôle ne l'ont pas abusée, et elle m'a assurée de son soutien. Elle sera mon témoin. D'après elle, et je lui fait confiance, mieux vaut avoir tous les avantages possibles de notre côté. Malheureusement, le sang de l'Aigle Refoulée pourrait nous porter préjudice dans ce rituel ancien, et elle l'a compris d'elle-même._

 _Avec le Dragon Argenté et la Lune Sagace, purs depuis bien longtemps, la Changeuse dont le sang noir rattrape largement celui de son père, et Boule de Fourrure dont l'esprit soutiendra la nature et le maitre de rituel, personne ne pourra se lever contre ce projet._

 _Ta Lionne_

oOo

 _Mon Prince Noir,_

 _Boule de Fourrure s'inquiète de son rôle de témoin dans notre projet. Même si sa nature est la même que notre officiant, il craint qu'elle ne nous porte préjudice. Et sa crainte me stresse._

 _Ton Emeraude._

oOo

 _Boule de Poil,_

 _cesse de t'inquiéter et de stresser mon Emeraude. Si jamais ta nature venait à être un problème pour qui que ce soit, le Dragon Senior se ferait un plaisir de te remplacer. Dans tous les cas il sera présent en tant qu'invité, tout comme toi. Les places ne dépendront que des invités indésirables et de leur pitoyables tentatives pour faire cesser les choses. Leur réussite ne sera pas une option. Alors continue les préparatifs et ne t'occupe de rien d'autre._

 _Prince Noir._

oOo

 _Merci de tes paroles rassurante, mais déjà Boule de Fourrure était assez offensant alors Boule de Poil… Je te remercie par avance d'utiliser le nom que ton Emeraude a choisi (même si j'aurais préféré un autre), sans le déformer avec ta langue fourchue. Je me tiens bien à Prince Noir moi._

 _Sinon, sais-tu quels autres invités seront prévus?_

oOo

 _Tas de poil_

 _Prend ça pour une basse vengeance qui remettra les compteurs à zéro une fois cette affaire réglée. J'en profite avant que mon Emeraude ne me fasse la leçon en me parlant de famille et de respect entre ses membres. Merlin… nous allons être de la même famille… n'y pensons plus._

 _Confirme avec Emeraude et Crinière de Feu, mais je pense qu'ils voudront inviter les Deux Renards, Dragonnier et Ainé Roux. Bien sur, Aigle Refoulée est une évidence, et renseigne toi pour Botaniste. Pour ma part, Dragon Argenté et Dragon Senior sont les seuls. Concernant Vipère Brune, je ne sais pas._

 _Prince Noir._

oOo

 _Emeraude,_

 _Pourrais-tu demander à son ton cher et tendre de se montrer moins sarcastique. En l'espace de trois lettres, je suis passé de Boule de Fourrure, à Boule de Poil, puis Tas de Poil. Je m'en voudrais de devoir le mordre avant que tu ne puisses en profiter comme il se doit._

 _Sinon, confirme-moi les invités désirés. Pour les indésirable malheureusement il y en aura surement._

 _Chasseur Gris (ça c'est un nom classe)_

oOo

Alors qu'il lisait discrètement la lettre apparue sur ses genoux au petit déjeuner (rien de tel que de faire les choses secrètes devant tout le monde pour ne pas attirer l'attention) Harry éclata brusquement de rire, manquant s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

"Eh reste avec moi!" Pouffa Ginny en lui tapant dans le dos, tout en arborant un air légèrement curieux.

Chaque information contenue dans les courtes missives était systématiquement partagées entre eux. Les parchemins avaient été ensorcelés par Remus lui-même, maitre Maraudeur, et aucun ne craignait de les lire ainsi devant tout le monde. Quiconque les intercepterait ne verrait qu'un échange de mots doux entre deux jeunes mariés dans le cas de Harry et Ginny. Les surnoms n'étaient là qu'au cas où, et parce que c'était drôle.

Severus recevait des commandes de potions basiques, et pour les autres, personne ne voyait d'intérêt à lire leur courrier, même s'il avait quand même été protégé. Si quelqu'un s'amusait à lire celui de Luna, il verrait des informations 'confidentielles' concernant les ronflac cornus, les missives de Draco et Lucius étaient ce dont on pouvait s'attendre de courtes lettres entre deux sang-purs coincés de la même famille, Hermione recevait des recommandations de ses parents pour ne pas avoir de carries, et les lettres à la promise de Ginny étaient du même ordre que celles de Draco.

Ils pouvaient ainsi tous continuer à communiquer dans le plus secret, au nez et à la barbe de la vieille chèvre. Même si elle tombait dessus et brisait l'illusion, aucun de leur véritable nom n'y figurait.

oOo

Lorsque le 21 juin arriva, Harry arbora un air sombre dès les premières lueurs du jour, tout comme Ginny. C'était ce jour là que leurs deux aimés allaient se retrouver fiancés l'un à l'autre. Ca ne changerait pas grand-chose au final, et ils essayaient de relativiser, mais leurs sentiments ne pouvaient pas être changés comme ça.

S'il y avait le moindre accros dans leur plan, les choses seraient encore plus compliquées. Pourtant, se résigner à leur sort ne leur vint même pas à l'esprit. Ils savaient avec qui ils voulaient passer le reste de leur vie et fonder une famille, et personne ne leur imposerait un autre chemin. Ils ne renonceraient pas. Hors de question.

 _N'oublie pas, à toi pour toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive, moi je n'oublie pas._

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard complice en regardant chacun le petit bout de parchemin qui leur était parvenu par magie. Non ils n'oubliaient pas.

oOo

Rien ne changea après ce jour à Poudlard. Severus Rogue se faisait toujours passer pour un simple potioniste de talent, sans laisser voir le Lord qu'il était devenu. Et la jeune serpentarde nouvellement fiancée n'ébruita pas son statut. Personne ne lui demanda rien.

Il était courant dans cette maison remplie de sang-pur que des fiançailles aient lieu durant leur scolarité, pour une raison ou une autre. Si elles n'étaient pas rendues officielles avec un bal pour les annoncer en grande pompe, c'est que la discrétion ou le secret était de mise. Et la discrétion, les serpents connaissaient.

Rien ne changea donc dans la vie de Poudlard, et rien ne changerait non plus pour Harry et Ginny avant le solstice d'hivers. Avant ça, ils ne pouvaient que continuer leurs plans, et se préparer au mieux.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva la fin de l'année scolaire, qui signerait la sortie définitive de Harry de Poudlard. Il resterait encore un an à Ginny dans le château, et elle bénissait le fait d'être amie avec Luna, au courant de toute l'histoire. Grâce à elle, l'attente serait moins rude.

Le seul avantage durant sa septième année à être une femme mariée, était qu'elle disposait de bien plus de sorties que les autres. En effet, les règles de Poudlard prévoyaient qu'elle puisse s'absenter le week-end, à partir du moment où cela ne nuisait pas à ses études. Elle comptait bien profiter de ce temps pour s'assurer avec Harry que tout serait prêt quand ils le souhaiteraient.

oOo

 _Alors, avez-vous trouvé tous les surnoms?_

 _Emeraude : notre fameux Ryry_

 _Prince Noir : qui d'autre que le prince de sang-mêlé !_

 _Crinière de feu / Lionne : Ginny_

 _Vipère Brune : ahah mystère, si vous ne l'avez pas encore deviné, je ne vais pas le dire tout de suite^^_

 _Boule de fourrure/Boule de Poil/ Tas de poil ^^ : Moony / Changeuse : Tonks_

 _Aigle refoulée : Hermione / Lune Sagace : Luna / Botaniste : Neville_

 _Dragon Argenté : Draco / Dragon Senior : Lucius_

 _Deux Renards : Fred et George / Dragonnier : Charly / Ainé Roux : Bill_

 _Vieille chèvre : vous savez très bien ^^ / Manipulatrice: Mollie_

 _La fin est maintenant toute proche._


	8. Chapter 8 La loi de Vannes

_Désolée pour le retard, voilà la suite avec enfin toutes les réponses à vos questions._

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

 _oOo_

Chapitre 8 : La loi de Vannes

Ginny trépignait d'impatience et semblait bien prête de creuser une tranchée dans sa chambre du manoir Potter. Elle avait revêtu une magnifique robe émeraude qui faisait ressortir le feu de ses cheveux. En plus, elle comptait bien faire honneur à sa future compagne.

Dans la chambre à côté, Harry était dans le même état, et était lui aussi sur son trente et un. Il avait par contre choisi une robe plus sobre, d'un noir profond à reflets d'argent. Lui aussi voulait que son futur compagnon se bave dessus à sa vue.

Car oui, ils y étaient.

Enfin, leurs plans allaient se concrétiser.

Plus d'un an après leur mariage contraint, ils allaient envoyer paitre cette bande d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond et leur mettre bien profond. Comment ça ils étaient impolis? C'était juste le reflet de leur impatience et de la haine qu'ils avaient emmagasinée contre certaines personnes.

Ils avaient tout préparé minutieusement. Ils avaient étudié toutes les possibilités. Ils s'étaient entourés d'alliés de valeur sur qui ils pouvaient compter.

Enfin, le grand soir allait arriver.

Une heure avant le coucher du soleil, Harry et Ginny transplanèrent de leur maison vers un petit champ perdu du Pays de Galle. Le rituel était ainsi fait qu'il devait avoir lieu au même endroit que l'un des mariages concerné. Et comme Harry et Ginny s'étaient unis sur les terres de Poudlard, ça éliminait cette option, bien trop prêt de la vieille chèvre à leur goût même si faire ça sous son nez aurait été jouissif.

Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez vous là où Severus s'était marié, un petit bois sacré proche du manoir Prince. Il n'avait en effet pas souhaité s'unir dans la demeure de sa fiancée, en prévision de ce jour. Prévenir les parents de sa femme n'était en effet rigoureusement pas une option.

Tout était chronométré.

Remus Lupin devait déjà être sur place avec Tonk pour tout organiser, leurs présences bien camouflées des regards par les hauts arbres du bois. Hermione, Neville et Luna étaient déjà venus en reconnaissance et connaissaient donc parfaitement les lieux. Ils seraient à l'heure.

Draco avait été instruit par les deux filles, et arriverait par portoloin avec son père et sa mère. Fred et George Weasley avaient déjà été emmenés par Remus et serviraient de guide à Bill et Charly, même si ils auraient surement réussi à trouver par eux-mêmes.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en bordure des arbres, les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller en apercevant Severus. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et déglutit en voyant son ancien amant dans sa magnifique robe sombre aux reflets émeraude. Il n'avait à l'instant qu'une envie, la lui enlever.

A ses côtés, Ginny réagit de la même manière en apercevant Pansy. Elle lui avait tellement manqué! Sa robe argentée lui donnait l'air d'une déesse, et s'accordait parfaitement à la sienne pour représenter les couleurs de Serpentard.

Un toussotement les fit sortir de leur rêverie sous les gloussements des invités, tous arrivés à temps.

Le druide, dans son imposante robe grise, frappa le sol une fois de son bâton, imposant le silence.

"Chers sorciers, chères sorcières. Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour une célébration ancienne. Aujourd'hui, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, nous allons procéder à un échange d'époux, dans l'ancienne tradition des rites du Pays de Vannes, terre d'origine des ancêtres Prewett de Miss Ginny actuellement Potter." Commença-t-il, faisant presque trembler d'impatience la rouquine, mais aussi les trois autres concernés.

"Que les témoins s'approchent." Demanda-t-il ensuite, attendant que Draco, Remus, Luna et Tonks s'approchent pour continuer.

Il commença alors une longue litanie latine, sa magie flottant dans les airs. Harry, Ginny, Severus, et Pansy, sentirent des picotements de magie sur leur peau, puis une brusque sensation de vide.

Le chant du druide changea, passant à l'ancien langage, dont le pouvoir envoya des frissons dans l'échine de toute l'assemblée. La magie vibrait dans l'air, et Harry faillit tomber à genoux sous la brusque impulsion qui le traversa, comblant totalement la sensation de vide qui l'avait saisi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il semblait en être de même pour les trois autres, même si Severus masquait habilement ses émotions, comme à son habitude. Lui savait voir à travers son masque, et la lueur triomphale qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres lui assura que tout se déroulait à merveille.

Enfin la voix du druide s'arrêta, et la magie se dissipa, ne laissant que quelques paillettes dorées flotter dans l'atmosphère. Les conversations et les rires éclatèrent alors, et Remus s'avança, faisant flotter une table de bonne taille à côté de lui. D'un geste, une belle nappe la recouvrit, alors qu'il rattrapait de justesse les bouteilles de champagne que Tonks avait failli exploser au sol.

Des pétards explosèrent dans une gerbe de couleurs criardes, cadeaux des jumeaux Weasley, quand soudain un cri retentit.

"Arrêtez tout !"

Les invités se figèrent en reconnaissant la voix, avant pour certains d'arborer un sourire légèrement sadique. Le grand Albus Dumbledore courait vers eux, ses ridicules robes fluo à paillettes volant autour de lui. Nombreux espérèrent qu'il se vautre lamentablement. Malheureusement, la vieille chèvre était plutôt bien conservée, et possédait encore un bon équilibre, et apparemment assez de souffle pour les rejoindre d'une traite.

"Arrêter cette mascarade." Souffla-t-il bruyamment. Ah, apparemment, il ne lui restait pas tant de souffle que ça.

"Quelle mascarade je vous prie?" Demanda obligeamment Severus en haussant élégamment un sourcil.

"Je viens de recevoir ce faire-part!" Lança le directeur de Poudlard, brandissant un parchemin où se mêlaient habilement l'émeraude, l'argent et l'or.

"Oui, il se trouve que pour réaliser un échange d'époux nous sommes obligés de prévenir la famille, ou ancien tuteur dans votre cas, des mariés concernés. Par contre, bien heureusement, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'attendre qu'ils arrivent pour procéder au dit-échange." Rajouta-t-il avec un air narquois.

Dumbledore le regarda un instant, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement sous le sous-entendu.

"Ahh directeur! Merlin merci vous êtes arrivé à temps!" Retentit une autre voix, qui fit grimacer Ginny.

Sa délicieuse mère était arrivée… Cette dernière commença à s'approcher d'elle furax, le ton rubicond, quand elle se figea brutalement.

Pansy, pas vraiment décidée à laisser la mère de son amante se mêler de leurs affaires venait de la saisir par les épaules pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle, à laquelle la rouquine se fit un immense plaisir de répondre, laissant même ses mains descendre sur le fessier de son amante maintenant épouse. Elle lança dans le même temps un clin d'œil mesquin qui fit s'étrangler de rage la matriarche, qui ne semblait pas savoir de quoi s'offusquer le plus.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Dumbledore, dont le teint cadavérique avait atteint un nouveau record à cette scène.

"C'est impossible, c'est un cauchemar…" Bredouilla-t-elle. "Harry chéri, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

"Ce que j'aurais fait dès ma septième année si vous ne vous étiez pas mêlée de mes affaires." Répliqua-t-il durement avant de lui tourner le dos pour faire avec Severus la même chose que faisait Ginny avec Pansy.

Les sifflements des jumeaux Weasley retentirent, ainsi que ceux des amis des couples. Lucius se contenta d'un rictus on ne peut plus narquois envers les deux indésirables, tandis que son fils se laissait aller comme ses camarades. Le patriarche fronça les sourcils avant de laisser tomber, il pouvait bien le tolérer en ce jour particulier, ce n'est après tout pas tous les jours que le parrain de son fils et meilleur ami se marie par amour.

Lucius haussa un sourcils en voyant le directeur qui voulait revenir à la charge être réduit efficacement au silence. Oh, il ne savait pas que Remus était aussi habile! Soudain, il éclata de rire malgré lui, brisant tous les codes sur la froideur des Malefoy.

Tonks, dans sa maladresse légendaire, renversa une boite remplie des inventions des jumeaux, droit sur le vénérable sorcier. Si son teint jaune citron à pois violets était du plus bel effet avec sa robe ridicule, le must du must était sa barbe entièrement brulée par les feux d'artifices emmêlés dedans.

"Narcissa? Rappelle-moi d'offrir un très beau cadeau à ta nièce." Ricana Lucius en reprenant difficilement le contrôle de son expression devant l'air furieux du directeur sénile.

Heureusement entre temps, Mr Weasley était arrivé, et semblait quoique qu'avec difficultés se charger de sa femme.

Lucius aperçut également au loin le couple Parkinson, qui était resté sagement à l'écart, et semblait avoir renoncé à faire un esclandre devant la déconfiture de Dumbledore. Il leur adressa un petit signe discret de main, et hocha la tête à leur absence de récrimination. Qu'ils ne se trompent pas, il soutenait les _deux_ couples.

L'air plutôt pincé, le couple s'approcha pour se joindre à la fête improvisée, et offrit même ses félicitations à Ginny, même si elle semblait leur arracher la bouche. Il faudrait pourtant bien qu'ils s'y fassent. Ils avaient officiellement fait de Pansy la nouvelle Lady Parkinson à son mariage avec Severus, et ils ne pouvaient plus lui retirer ce titre. Ses enfants seraient les prochains héritiers, eux-mêmes n'étant plus en âge d'en avoir.

Ils devraient donc faire avec, et ils s'inclinèrent finalement devant le sourire supérieur de leur fille. Elle les avait bien menés en bateau et manipulés comme une vrai serpentarde. Ils pouvaient au moins lui reconnaitre ça.

"On a enfin réussi." Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Severus.

"Tu en doutais?" Le taquina ce dernier, même si l'année passée avait été dure pour tout le monde. Elle était maintenant derrière eux, et ils allaient enfin faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et là, à l'instant, ce qu'ils voulaient nécessitait un lit, ou toute surface ou ils pourraient s'allonger en fait, ou même pas. Juste un peu de solitude suffirait. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que Severus ne les transplane dans sa demeure ancestrale, le manoir Prince, où personne ne pourrait venir les déranger contre sa volonté.

Ils avaient bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu, et ne comptaient pas ressortir de leur refuge avant très, très longtemps. Cette fois, ils avaient bien plus d'une heure devant eux, et les soupirs de plaisir résonnèrent longtemps entre les murs du manoir Prince.

oOo

 _Et voilà, fini ! Vous savez tout sur le 2_ _e_ _couple et sur la fameuse loi ^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. A la prochaine !_


	9. Epilogue

_Comme vous avez été plusieurs à regretter l'absence d'épilogue, voilà un petit délire qui m'ait venu comme ça ^^_

 _Certains regrettaient que Ron ne s'en soit pas plus pris plein la tronche : bonne lecture ^^_

 _En tout cas merci à tous pour les reviews!_

 _oOo_

Epilogue

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! » Rugit Ron en invectivant sa sœur. « On aurait pu être riches et célèbres, le nom de Weasley aurait enfin brillé. Et tu as tout gâché pour quoi ? Ma sœur est une gouine alors qu'elle aurait pu être mariée au survivant… Si tu tenais tant que ça à te faire brouter le minou par une autre, tu n'avais qu'à prendre une maitresse, je suis sur que ça l'aurait arrangé puisqu'il est tout aussi anormal que toi… » Rajouta-t-il en faisant sans nul doute référence à son ancien ami.

Le teint de Ginny vira progressivement au rouge alors que sa baguette se mettait à luire en réponse à sa propre rage. Sa main la démangeait réellement, et seul son amour et son respect pour Fred et George l'empêchait de dégainer ici et maintenant pour fermer définitivement le clapet de son crétin de frère.

En effet, elle rendait visite aux jumeaux pour jeter un coup d'œil au passage à leurs nouvelles inventions, quand Ron était apparu dans la boutique pour la prendre à parti. Si elle se mettait maintenant à lancer des sorts, la boutique n'y survivrait probablement pas vu la somme de produits instables qui s'y trouvait.

Soudain, le rouquin se tut brutalement en sentant un liquide frais couler sur le haut de son crâne, puis le long de son cou. De désagréables picotements se firent sentirent sur toute sa peau, avant que la sensation ne disparaisse, ne laissant qu'un drôle de malaise derrière elle.

Ginny écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour tenter d'endiguer le fou rire qui menaçait de la submerger. Finalement, après une petite seconde de réflexion, elle abandonna et éclata d'un rire clair qui fit froncer les sourcils de son idiot de frère.

« Chérie ? Tes frangins m'ont donné quelques conseils pour une situation comme celle-là. »

Pansy se décala de derrière Ron avec un petit sourire sadique avant de reprendre.

« Ils semblaient s'attendre à ce qu'un crétin vienne faire un scandale dans leur boutique, et comme jeter des sorts n'y est pas très prudent, ils m'ont signalé que les potions, elles, étaient tout à fait indiquées. Ils m'ont même donné quelques judicieux conseils sur des associations innovantes. »

« Sssss ssss ! sss ! sssss ! »

« Pardon ? Oh désolé Weasmoche, je ne suis pas fourchelangue. » Le nargua-t-elle alors que le rouquin se rendait compte que la langue qui sortait de sa bouche n'avait plus rien d'humain. « Et en fait, toi non plus, le fourchelangue est une langue bien trop noble pour qu'un imbécile comme toi espère la parler, même par accident ou en guise de punition. »

Le regard de Ginny était maintenant curieux, en plus d'être toujours rieur. Elle regardait son frère comme une intéressante bête de foire, ce qu'il était devenu en vérité.

Sa peau auparavant claire était devenu d'un vert kaki très seyant, parsemé de taches plus boueuses. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune maladif et fendus comme ceux d'un serpent, tout comme sa langue qui rendait la moindre de ses paroles incompréhensible.

« L'immense avantage d'utiliser une potion, est qu'aucun contre-sort n'annulera ses effets. Seul un éventuel antidote le ferait, antidote qui n'existe pas. Et comme tu as insulté le mari du maitre de potion le plus talentueux de Grande Bretagne, je doute qu'il t'aide de ce point de vu. » Expliqua Pansy d'un ton docte.

« Et combien de temps cette merveilleuse potion va-t-elle faire effet ? » Demanda Ginny, sincèrement curieuse.

« Mmm, à vu de nez, et vus les ingrédients, et les composants spécifiques pour augmenter cette durée… environ un mois ? » Répondit la brune avec un petit sourire candide.

Ginny éclata de rire à nouveau avant de voir sa compagne verser une seconde potion sur les pieds cette fois de son frère.

« Celle là dure malheureusement beaucoup moins longtemps, à peine une heure. Mais ce sera largement suffisant pour passer le bonjour à tes frères et retourner chez nous. »

Elle expliqua alors à sa femme que la seconde mixture était une potion collante, qui empêcherait Ron de bouger de sa position jusqu'à disparition de ses capacités adhésives. Elle en aurait bien prolongé les effets comme pour la première, mais avait des scrupules à imposer le rouquin dans la boutique de ces frères pendant une trop longue période. Ca pourrait nuire à leur commerce, ce qui ne serait pas très sympa vu qu'ils n'étaient en rien responsables de l'imbécilité de leur cadet.

Même si concernant ce dernier, le fait qu'il se retrouvait désormais incapable de parler était un soulagement, ses sifflements deviendraient vite agaçants, et elles ne voulaient pas risquer de trop importuner la famille de sa femme, le plus jeune rouquin n'étant plus considéré comme tel.

« Oh, et juste pour info Weasmoche, tu sembles être le seul à être incapable de faire briller le nom des Weasley, tous tes frères le font déjà. Inutile de se demander pourquoi Hermione refuse tes avances et s'est fiancée avec un autre. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, les deux sorcières lui tournèrent le dos pour véritablement profiter du reste de leur journée.

oOo

En ouvrant le petit colis qu'il avait reçu ce jour là, Harry n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre. En découvrant une fiole de liquide argenté, sa curiosité était montée en flèche. Il avait donc rapidement rejoint son mari, et sans plus d'hésitation, ils s'étaient installés autour de leur pensine pour découvrir ce que recelait ce souvenir.

C'est dans un immense fou rire que le plus jeune ressortit de l'artefact magique. Son compagnon se maitrisait mieux, mais ses yeux brillaient de rire contenu.

Un petit mot apparut alors accroché à la fiole de cristal.

 _J'espère que ce souvenir égaillera votre journée. Profitez bien de ce mois de tranquillité, qui devrait perdurer si l'imbécile concerné est doté de la moindre parcelle d'instinct de survie._

 _Ginny_

« Alors c'était ça, ces échanges ces derniers temps avec les jumeaux ! » S'exclama Harry en fusillant à moitié son mari du regard, ce qui était relativement peu efficace vu les gloussements qui le parcouraient encore.

« Et bien, messieurs Fred et George Weasley ont un indéniable talent en potion et en commerce. J'ai estimé que leur offrir un peu d'aide pouvait s'avérer avantageux pour tout le monde. » Se contenta de répondre le potioniste.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. Oh, nul doute que les jumeaux allaient sortir de nombreuses autres potions diverses et variées dans les mois à venir, et que la fortune des Prince allait augmenter avec leur succès.

En espérant que cette fois, Ron apprenne sa leçon et leur fiche définitivement la paix. Quoique le contraire donnait une très bonne excuse à ses frères pour s'en servir de cobaye. Heureusement, Molly, elle, se tenait tranquille. Arthur ayant enfin semblé ouvrir les yeux sur sa femme, il lui avait imposé de ficher la paix à sa fille et à Harry, utilisant ses pouvoirs de chef de famille pour l'obliger à respecter sa volonté. Il avait également envoyé paitre Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait donc plus que le plus jeune rouquin qui ne démordait pas du couple qu'aurait du former selon lui sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Mais ses revendications donnaient plus lieu à des situations hilarantes qu'à de véritables problèmes. Sa stupidité semblait en effet se confirmer de jour en jour, et son ex-meilleur ami pensait de plus en plus à le métamorphoser de manière définitive pour avoir la paix. Peut-être en araignée qui sait ?


End file.
